Ô Marie
by NathanaelleS
Summary: OS prenant sa source dans la fic longue "Un mariage peut en cacher un autre". Peut être lu indépendamment. "Elle lui manquerait certainement encore pendant un long moment, et il l'aimerait toujours un peu, au fond de lui, mais il était peut-être temps pour lui d'avancer également. Comme le lui avait dit Marie, il était sans doute temps de tourner la page et d'en écrire une autre."


**Bom dia les Chats !**

Ça fait un moment, comment allez-vous ? Alors voilà, comme promis, je vous publie aujourd'hui un OS tirant sa source de ma fic longue _« Un mariage peut en cacher un autre »_ , dit UMPECUA pour les intimes. Il s'agit ici de l'histoire d'Harry. Vous aurez certainement remarqué que j'ai un peu passé sous silence le cas de notre Survivant. Eh bien je vous livre ici ce que j'avais imaginé pour lui.

Pourquoi ici et pas directement dans UMPECUA ? Parce que j'estimais m'être déjà assez aventurée trop loin du couple principal. Je sais que lorsque certains cherchent de la lecture sur un pairing en particulier, ils n'aiment pas être envahi par X autres couples dans la même histoire, je fais moi-même partie de ces personnes. C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé cette alternative de publier un OS par après et en dehors de l'histoire principale.

 **AU FAIT !** Étant donné que tout le monde pourrait ne pas avoir lu la fic longue, **je me suis arrangée pour que ce texte puisse être lu comme s'il était parfaitement indépendant.**

 **Facebook :** NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes d' _Un mariage peut en cacher un autre_ , en espérant qu'elles soient vues et lues par les personnes concernées **

**(Laissez-moi une adresse où vous répondre, ou venez en MP, par pitié, c'est tellement frustrant sinon xD)**

 **Charmione333 :** Han merci énormément ! Pour cette review et pour toutes les autres, vraiment. Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais un nouvelle Charmione un jour, mais ce n'est pas exclu, parce que j'ai bien aimé joué avec Charlie. (Grrr :p) J'espère que si tu lis ceci tu aimeras ce qui va suivre. À bientôt ! :)

 **Petite-plume :** Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! À bientôt :)

 **Amista :** Merci beaucoup ^^

 **helya :** Le hasard fait souvent bien les choses hahah Oui, * avalanche * de cœurs sur Ju :p Merci à toi pour ta review, à bientôt :)

 **Berenice :** Je crois que je peux dire sans hésiter que ton avis était l'un de ceux que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience et je suis ravie que cela t'ai plu, vraiment. Tu vas sans doute en rire, mais tu fais partie des personnes qui ont prit le temps de mettre une review à chaque chapitre et l'air de rien, tu m'as souvent fait me remettre en question puis me triturer les méninges pour m'améliorer. Pour ça, je te dis Merci, infiniment. J'espère que cet OS te plaira, à bientôt !

 **Lia :** Ravie que cela t'ai plu ^^ Voici le premier OS, sur Harry désolée hahah J'étais partie pour commencer avec celui de Drago, mais les idées pour Harry sont arrivées de tous les côtés et il _fallait_ vraiment que je note tout ça. Tu vas voir, j'en avais des choses à dire à son sujet finalement. xD J'espère que cela te plaira. À bientôt :)

 **CM :** Merci beaucoup ! Et merci à toi pour ta review :)

 **Encore une fois, MERCI TOUT LE MONDE.**

 **Je vous laisse maintenant avec ce nouvel OS, bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 **Ô Marie**

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la loi et la Magie, je vous déclare... »

.

.

La logique voudrait que cette phrase se termine par « mari et femme ». C'est en tout cas ce qu'environ nonante cinq pourcent des lecteurs s'imagineront lire en silence, mais ce serait une erreur.

Ils penseraient ensuite que ce vieux Mage tout rabougri et à la limite de la sénilité encouragerait vivement le marié à embrasser sa femme. Mais, une fois de plus, ces lecteurs taperaient à côté.

Parce qu'ici, dans cette salle d'audience austère et non chauffée en ce froid vendredi de décembre, ne se célébrait pas un mariage...

Mais un divorce.

.

.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

Harry Potter inspira profondément avant d'expirer bruyamment. Levant les yeux de son verre de Whisky Pur Feu, il observa sa meilleure amie pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre d'un ton las :

« Honnêtement, Hermione, comment veux-tu que cela se soit passé ? On est arrivés ensemble et mariés, le Mage a fait son discours puis, après voir signé les papiers, on est reparti séparément et divorcés. »

La jeune femme se trémoussa sur sa chaise en grimaçant légèrement. Oui, bon.

« Et comment tu te sens ? »

 _« Mal. »_ Pensa-t-il

« Bien. » Bien-dit.

D'une main agacée, Hermione dégagea son visage d'une mèche rebelle et scruta attentivement le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Harry avait les traits tirés, il ne devait pas avoir dormi plus de quelques heures depuis un bon moment. Il ne devait plus s'être nourri correctement depuis quelques semaines non plus. En fait, avec sa mine maladive et ses vêtements tout froissés, il lui faisait penser au regretté Remus Lupin après un soir de pleine lune.

« C'est bon, Hermione, je vais bien. » Assura Harry, mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de son amie. « Parles-moi plutôt de toi. Comment ça va avec Charlie ? Tout va toujours bien entre vous ? »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'elle était contrariée par le changement de sujet, mais, devant l'air déterminé qu'affichait Harry, elle céda.

« Très bien, si tu n'as pas envie de parler, c'est ton droit, mais n'oublie pas que je suis là pour toi. Je le serai toujours. » Dit-elle très sérieusement avant de changer d'attitude la seconde suivante et qu'un large sourire n'étire ses lèvres. « Avec Charlie, tout est parfait. On a décidé de garder notre relation encore un peu cachée pendant un temps, tu sais, par rapport à Ron et au reste des Weasley, mais je ne pense pas qu'on le fasse encore bien longtemps. Noël approche et Molly m'a invité à me joindre à eux, mais... Sérieusement, tu me vois débarquer là-bas comme une fleur, m'asseoir entre à mon ex et mon copain actuel, qui n'est autre que le frère de ce fameux ex !? Rien que d'en parler ça me donne des sueurs froides. »

Harry éclata de rire en voyant son amie tirer sur sa blouse pour aérer ses aisselles en soufflant exagérément. Hermione eut un petit sourire satisfait, au moins elle venait de le faire rire.

« J'imagine oui, ce ne serait pas idéal comme situation. Que vas-tu faire dans ce cas ? »

« Je vais rejoindre mes parents en Australie pour une semaine. Ensuite, je passerai le Réveillon de la Nouvelle Année avec Charlie et l'équipe, à la Réserve. » Expliqua Hermione. « Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? »

Le regard d'Harry se perdit un instant dans le verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le levant jusqu'à sa bouche, il s'immobilisa une seconde pour parler avant de le boire d'un trait.

« Rien. »

Le verre claqua sur la table lorsqu'il le redéposa. Hermione afficha de nouveau une mine soucieuse.

« Et si tu venais avec moi, en Australie ? »

Elle ne lui avait pas fait l'affront de lui demander s'il n'avait pas été invité par Molly. Bien sûr qu'il avait été invité, mais après son divorce avec Ginny, il ne pouvait décemment pas fêter Noël dans sa famille à elle. Bien sûr, Molly avait argumenté en rappelant à Harry qu'il faisait partie de cette famille, marié à Ginny ou pas. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arriver là-bas et faire comme si de rien était. Pas encore. Peut-être ne le saurait-il jamais ? Seul le temps pourrait répondre à cette question.

« C'est gentil, Hermione, mais non, merci. Tu as retrouvé tes parents il y a peu, vous avez besoin de temps pour vous retrouver en famille. »

Hermione se pencha sur la table, attrapant les mains d'Harry pour les serrer dans les siennes. Comme il fixait son verre, elle attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à la regarder. Les prunelles émeraude avaient perdu de leurs éclats et cela attrista la jeune femme. Surmontera-t-il un jour cette épreuve ? Retrouvera-t-il cette joie de vivre et cette confiance aux autres qui le caractérisaient tant malgré toutes les épreuves passées ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

« Tu es ma famille aussi, Harry. Ne l'oublie jamais, s'il te plaît. Tu es plus que mon meilleur ami, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, et mes parents seraient très heureux si tu venais fêter Noël avec nous. »

Un petit sourire timide fleurit sur le visage fatigué du jeune homme, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il l'oubliait parfois, mais il se sentait réellement chanceux d'avoir la jeune femme dans sa vie. Cependant, tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment, c'était de solitude. Briser ses vœux de mariage était un coup dur et il souhaitait panser ses plaies dans son coin.

« C'est gentil Hermione, je sais tout ça. Et tu sais que tu es comme une sœur pour moi, mais vraiment, je préfère ne pas venir. »

Hermione observa tristement son ami, son frère, avant de lui lâcher les mains et de se réinstaller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Très bien, mais cette proposition n'a pas de date d'expiration, elle sera toujours valable. Alors si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. »

« Merci. »

Ils se turent ensuite pendant de longues minutes, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Sirotant leurs verres, que la serveuse venait de remplir à nouveau, ils se contentaient de la présence de l'autre, tout simplement.

Plusieurs mois auparavant, ils étaient partis tous les deux le temps de quatre semaines, pour des vacances bien méritées. C'est là qu'ils avaient expérimenté les silences prolongés. De toute manière, que voudriez-vous vous dire en vous trouvant face au Grand Canyon ? De quoi voudriez-vous discuter en visitant un site volcanique en Nouvelle-Zélande ? De rien d'important bien sûr, vous profiteriez un maximum du paysage. Ils avaient découvert qu'il ne leur était pas spécialement obligatoire de parler pour trouver le réconfort chez l'autre. Le simple fait qu'ils soient présents suffisait.

« Et le boulot, sinon, comment ça se passe ? Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire ? »

Comptez sur Hermione pour ne pas rester silencieuse bien longtemps cela dit.

Au cours de leur petit voyage improvisé à travers plusieurs pays du globe, Harry avait confié à sa meilleure amie se lasser de son emploi actuel. Promu Chef du Département des Aurors depuis près d'un an déjà, Harry ne s'épanouissait pas. Il était un homme de terrain, d'action, et rester la plus grande partie de son temps dans un bureau, à diriger des hommes pour qu'ils fassent ce dont lui rêvait, commençait sérieusement à le miner. Hermione lui avait alors glissé l'idée de devenir détective privé.

« Tu pourrais choisir les enquêtes sur lesquelles tu veux travailler, tu serais ton propre chef, tu gérerais ton temps comme tu le souhaites,... » Avait-elle argumenté en comptant sur ses doigts.

Harry avait énormément réfléchi à cette suggestion depuis. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, elle le tentait de plus en plus. Bien sûr, il pouvait tout aussi bien aller trouver Kingsley Shacklebolt, actuel Ministre de la Magie, pour lui demander d'accorder la responsabilité du poste de Chef à un autre, et que lui retourne sur le terrain, mais... Sincèrement, Harry Potter avait un grand problème avec l'autorité et les règlements.

Le jeune homme et son supérieur savaient parfaitement, l'un comme l'autre, que si Harry avait obtenu cette promotion non désirée, c'était en grande partie pour cette raison. Certes, il était un excellent enquêteur, mais il n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête. Kingsley avait alors pensé, très justement, que lui donner des responsabilités l'aiderait à régler ce petit problème, quitte à devoir faire l'impasse sur un de ses meilleurs éléments. Et cela avait marché, l'homme de pouvoir n'avait plus eu à gérer un quelconque conflit impliquant Harry depuis sa nomination au poste de Chef.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Kingsley lundi. Je vais voir avec lui s'il est possible de me rétrograder, en quelque sorte, mais cela m'étonnerait. Et honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain que cela me plairait tant que ça. Parce que ton idée me tente beaucoup, et que j'ai bien envie de me lancer . » expliqua Harry.

Un sourire fier vint illuminer les traits d'Hermione.

« Je savais que cela te plairait ! Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, de la paperasse, tu en auras encore. »

Harry se renfrogna, elle le connaissait trop bien.

« Merci de briser mes rêves. » Marmonna-t-il, et Hermione éclata de rire.

« Si tu cherches un emploi où tu n'aurais pas de papiers à faire, je te conseille... Eh bien... »

La jeune femme fit une pause pour réfléchir, avant de continuer, la mine désolée.

« En fait, il y a de la paperasse dans n'importe quel boulot. Mais tu pourrais embaucher une secrétaire, je suis certaine que beaucoup de jeunes diplômées seraient ravies de t'aider dans ta tâche. »

Un air effrayé et presque dégoûté se peignit sur le visage d'Harry. Une fois de plus, Hermione éclata de rire. Elle se fichait de lui ! S'il y avait une chose à savoir sur le Survivant, c'était bien qu'il ne supportait pas être au centre de l'attention, adulé. Et s'il avait eu le courage d'affronter Lord Voldemort, se retrouver face à des fans le terrorisait plus que tout.

« J'imagine que je saurais me débrouiller tout seul pour commencer, on verra pour la suite. » Dit-il.

Hermione acquiesça, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'avoir ri. Après cela, ils discutèrent encore le temps d'un dernier verre, puis la jeune femme annonça son départ. Ils payèrent leurs consommations et se séparèrent après s'être serré dans les bras.

Une fois seul, Harry décida de rentrer jusque chez lui à pieds, le vent froid de l'hiver lui ferait du bien. Lorsqu'il commença à neiger, cependant, il regretta de ne pas avoir mis une veste plus épaisse. Heureusement pour lui, Square Grimmaurd n'était pas bien loin. Enfin,c'est ce qu'il croyait, parce qu'l passa le seuil de chez lui littéralement frigorifié.

.

Le lendemain, samedi, il se leva tôt.

Il en était ainsi depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il allait dormir tard, dormait peu et se levait aux petites heures.

Tout avait commencé la veille du mariage devant lier Ron et Hermione...

Après s'être promené dans les collines entourant le Terrier, Harry avait surpris une étrange conversation entre Ginny et Ron. Il était sujet de l'infidélité du rouquin. Infidélité qui durait depuis plus d'un an et demi et pour laquelle sa petite sœur était au courant. Apprendre que son meilleur ami trompait Hermione l'avait mit dans une rage folle, ils devaient se marier le lendemain, par Merlin ! Mais savoir que sa propre femme lui avait caché ces faits pendant près de trois mois également, l'avait encore plus déçu.

Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de ses dix-sept premières années de vie, il aurait été tout à fait compréhensible d'apprendre qu'Harry Potter puisse avoir du mal à accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un. Et pourtant, phénomène étrange, c'était tout l'inverse. Harry Potter donnait sa confiance à quiconque la lui demandait. Mais, et il fallait insister sur l'intonation de cette conjonction, à partir du moment où l'on perdait cette confiance, il était, pour ainsi dire, pratiquement impossible de la récupérer.

En se mariant, Ginny et lui s'étaient jurés fidélité et de ne jamais rien se cacher. On lui avait tellement mentit depuis qu'il était petit, sur lui, sur sa vie et ses parents, que c'était important qu'il n'y ait pas de secrets entre eux. Il avait beau être le Survivant, Harry Potter n'avait pas une très haute estime de lui-même, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenne ça, et qui le rassure en lui prouvant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ginny avait été cette personne. Et en s'unissant à elle, Harry avait posé son cœur, son âme et sa confiance entre ses mains. Ce jour-là, il s'était donc sentit trahi. Parce que ne rien lui dire à propos de l'infidélité de Ron donnait soudain des doutes sur tout le reste. Elle avait tout de même tenu la confidence trois mois durant et sans qu'il n'en devine rien. Lui avait-elle déjà menti ou cacher autre chose ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance, elle ? Peut-être exagérait-il aussi ?

Ginny s'était simplement justifiée en disant qu'elle avait eu peur de sa réaction.

Furieux, Harry avait ensuite voulu aller prévenir Hermione de tout ceci, mais Ron et Ginny l'avaient supplié de ne rien en faire.

« Laisse-moi lui parler moi-même, je te jure que je lui dirai toute la vérité. » Avait demandé le rouquin, avec un air de chiot battu.

Idiot qu'il était, Harry lui avait accordé cela. Bien mal lui en prit.

Le lendemain, voyant les heures défiler, et Ron éviter Hermione, Harry était allé frapper à la porte de la fiancée. C'est Ginny qui lui avait ouvert, puis refermer, la porte au nez. À plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté d'entrer dans cette maudite chambre, mais sa femme l'en avait empêcher à chaque fois. Il était alors parti voler jusqu'à la cérémonie.

Celle-ci fut, bien évidemment, un fiasco total.

Hermione créa un coup de théâtre en déclarant être au courant de l'infidélité de son fiancé, mais apprendre la durée réelle de cette infidélité, l'avait fait vaciller. Ce ne fut toutefois rien par rapport au fait de savoir que ses amis les plus proches étaient dans la confidence également.

Harry ne se remettrait sans doute jamais de ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux à ce moment précis. Ce fut un tel choc de voir sa meilleure amie, si forte d'ordinaire, se briser de l'intérieur. Elle qui était restée droite pendant et après la guerre, elle qui avait su les soutenir et les pousser... Il y avait une telle déception, une telle tristesse dans son regard ! La culpabilité avait frappé Harry de plein fouet, parce qu'il aurait dû insister pour lui parler, faire quelque chose. Mais non, il s'était placé aux côtés de Ron devant l'autel et avait laissé le mariage se faire. Il se sentait tellement écrasé par cette culpabilité, qu'il n'avait même pas eu la force de contredire Hermione. Il s'était laissé mettre dans le même sac que les autres, parce qu'il estimait le mériter. Il avait trahi son amie, sa sœur, et qu'elle lui en veuille si fort n'était que justice.

.

De Molly qui leur hurlait dessus, il n'en avait aucun souvenir, ni de la foule se dissipant, ni des journalistes trop curieux. Rien. Il avait actionné le mode automatique et s'était laissé porter.

Et, lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, il était sorti de son état de choc, Hermione s'était envolée.

La seule personne a lui avoir parlé avant son départ était Charlie, mais le dragonnier était bien trop remonté contre tout le monde pour dire quoique ce soit.

Après avoir décroché un crochet du droit magistral à Ron lorsque celui-ci s'était approché pour lui présenter ses excuses, Harry était parti.

L'ancienne demeure de son parrain, Sirius Black, lui appartenant toujours, c'est là qu'il avait trouvé refuge. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit et tout le dimanche avant de partir travailler le lundi matin.

Dès le mardi, toujours sans nouvelles d'Hermione, Harry avait commencé les rénovations de la maison, parce que cela avait le mérite de l'épuiser physiquement et de l'empêcher de réfléchir. Et puis c'était nécessaire, il y faisait bien trop lugubre.

Quelques semaines étaient passées de cette façon, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'accéder à la requête de sa femme. Dans de nombreuses lettres, elle le suppliait d'accepter de la rencontrer, elle souhaitait lui parler, lui expliquer.

Il lui avait donc donné rendez-vous dans un pub moldu, à proximité du Chaudron Baveur. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'on surprenne leur conversation et qu'elle fasse la une des journaux !

Lorsqu'elle était apparue, son cœur s'était serré face à son teint pâle et ses yeux cernés, mais il n'avait rien dit. Et, une fois installés, il avait tout simplement attendu. Elle voulait lui parler ? Il était toute ouïe.

« Je... Je suis désolée. » Avait-elle commencé d'une voix tremblante. « Lorsque Neville et moi avons surpris Ron et Lavande, j'ai tout d'abord été choquée au point de partir sans rien dire. Le lendemain par contre, je me suis pointée chez Ron, pendant qu'Hermione était au boulot, et je lui ai demandé des explications. Dans un premier temps, je me suis d'abord dit que j'allais aller les retrouver tous les deux directement à la boutique, mais tu sais comme Lavande m'insupporte. Elle n'est pas méchante, mais elle m'énerve, c'est tout. Donc, je disais que je suis allée chez Ron et je l'ai forcé à tout me déballer. Puis il a pleuré. Longtemps. En me disant qu'il aimait Lavande plus que tout, mais qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Hermione parce qu'elle était son amie et que tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que tout le monde soit heureux. Je n'avais plus vu Ron pleurer comme ça depuis... Depuis la mort de Fred. Alors j'ai accepté de le couvrir, le temps qu'il trouve une solution. Parce qu'il est mon frère, que j'en ai perdu un et qu'il était hors de question que j'en perde un autre. Tu sais Harry, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu... Enfin... Tu es fils unique, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de ressentir le besoin viscéral de protéger un membre de ta fratrie. J'aime mes frères et je ferais tout pour les protéger du malheur... »

Ginny avait fait une pause, le temps de lever les yeux vers son mari, afin de juger son humeur, mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Avec le temps et son expérience d'Auror, Harry avait apprit à devenir aussi impassible que Severus Rogue avait pu l'être de son vivant. Si elle avait levé la tête, une demi-seconde plus tôt, Ginny aurait pourtant aperçu l'éclair de douleur qui avait traversé son regard émeraude. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire quelque chose comme ça ? À lui qui n'avait jamais rêvé que d'une seule chose, avoir une famille !? Lui qui était littéralement _mort_ pour ses amis ! Par Merlin, ne le connaissait-elle pas un minimum pour se rendre compte que les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer avaient pu le blesser bien plus que ce qu'il ne laissait voir ?

Manifestement pas puisqu'après avoir inspiré profondément, elle avait continué.

« Je sais qu'on dit de moi que j'ai un tempérament de feu. Mais je ne supporte plus les conflits, les disputes, les cris. J'en ai eu ma dose avec la guerre. J'étais heureuse de notre petite vie tranquille, sans anicroches, au calme. Tu te levais grognon, prenais ton petit-déjeuner à mes côtés puis partait sauver le monde. Tu avais à peine passé le seuil de la maison que tu me manquais déjà, j'étais heureuse et soulagée quand, le soir, tu rentrais et me prenais contre toi. Si je ne t'ai rien dit pour Ron et Lavande, c'est aussi parce que je savais que tu irais en parler à Hermione et que tout ça volerait en éclats. Je... Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à ça. Tu comprends ? Je sais que c'est tout à fait égoïste, j'en ai conscience, mais c'est comme ça. Et puis, honnêtement, quand je voyais Ron peu après qu'il ait passé du temps avec Lavande, je constatais une réelle amélioration chez lui. Cette fille est peut-être niaise à vomir, mais elle le rend plus heureux qu'Hermione ne l'a jamais fait. Alors voilà... Et si c'était à refaire, j'agirais exactement de la même manière. »

Harry avait attendu quelques instants, tentant d'assimiler clairement tout ce que sa femme venait de lui dire, avant de se lever et de partir. Sans un mot, ni même un regard pour elle.

Une fois de retour au 12, Square Grimmaurd, il avait bricolé jusqu'au petit matin pour se vider la tête et lorsque son réveil avait sonné, il était déjà debout, n'ayant pas dormi du tout. Il avait pris sa douche, avait avalé un café, puis avait transplané devant le Ministère.

Il n'était pas resté sur place très longtemps, cependant. Parce qu'à force de tirer sur la corde, celle-ci finit toujours par céder à un moment ou un autre.

La sienne, de corde, avait finalement lâché après que sa secrétaire, Marie, ne craque elle-même. Pauvre Marie. En y repensant, il lui en avait vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs au cours des semaines qui avaient suivi le mariage. Étant la personne la plus proche de lui au travail, c'est sur elle qu'il s'était déchargé de toute sa colère. Et la jeune femme avait fini par en avoir assez. Après lui avoir crié ses quatre vérités au milieu du couloir bondé, elle lui avait remis sa démission et tourné les talons.

Harry n'avait eut que le temps de s'enfermer dans son bureau avant que ses nerfs ne lâchent et que sa magie n'explose littéralement. Tout le Ministère avait entendu la déflagration semblait-il.

Naturellement, il avait été convoqué dans l'heure et s'était fait passer un sacré savon...

« Te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un !? Par Merlin, c'est un miracle que personne n'ait été blessé ! » Avait hurlé Kingsley avant d'inspirer pour se calmer légèrement. Tu as besoin de te reposer, Harry. « Toutes ces histoires avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny te rendent incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Et vu la tête que tu as, je parierais sur le fait que tu n'as plus dormi depuis des jours. Tu es le Chef des Aurors, maintenant, mon garçon, tu n'as pas le droit d'arriver dans un tel état alors que tu as plusieurs équipes sous ta responsabilité. Sans compter l'incident d'aujourd'hui, imagines-tu ce que ton manque de concentration pourrait avoir comme conséquences ? Les hommes qui travaillent avec et pour toi te font confiance, tu n'as pas le droit de les mettre en danger parce que tu as la tête ailleurs et que tu n'es pas totalement opérationnel lors de la préparation des missions. »

Le Ministre avait reprit sa respiration et fini:

« Par conséquent, tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça. Alors tu vas rentrer chez toi et ne revenir que lorsque tu auras mis de l'ordre dans ta vie. Je vais te faire remplacer pour quelques temps. Je suis désolé, mais tu es suspendu Harry. »

Harry n'avait rien dit, simplement acquiescé. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Il était entièrement d'accord avec Kingsley, il mettait leurs hommes en danger par son manque de concentration. Et puis il était horrifié par ce qu'il aurait pu provoquer en laissant éclater sa magie de cette manière.

Il était donc rentré chez lui.

Quelle n'avait été sa surprise de trouver Hermione sur son seuil le soir-même ! La jeune femme et lui avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit puis pris la décision de partir en voyage dès le lendemain. C'est ainsi qu'ils en étaient arrivé à partir pendant quatre semaines, ils avaient besoin de prendre du temps pour eux et de s'éloigner. Ils avaient visité certains coins de la Nouvelle-Zélande, de l'Amérique du Nord, du Pérou et enfin de la Méditerranée. Ressourcés, tout bronzés et plein de résolutions, ils étaient ensuite revenus en Angleterre pour y affronter leurs vies.

.

Dès leur retour, et pendant qu'Hermione rendait visite à Ron, Harry était retourné dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Ginny... avant de revenir au Square Grimmaurd, le soir-même. Hermione, qu'il hébergeait le temps qu'elle retombe sur ses pattes, n'avait pas commenté. En fait, elle avait même prévu un second couvert en mettant la table, avant même qu'il n'apparaisse. Elle le connaissait manifestement mieux que lui-même.

Le repas s'était passé en silence, ce n'est que, installée devant la cheminée qu'Hermione lui avait demandé comment cela s'était passé. S'étaient-ils disputés ? Ginny avait-elle dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Non, rien justement. Elle n'a pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche. »

« Ah... » Grimaça Hermione

Oui, Ah. Harry et Ginny étaient restés assis, face à face, dans la salle à manger, attendant que l'un ou l'autre parle. Sentant son postérieur s'engourdir sérieusement, Harry s'était finalement levé pour faire le tour de la maison.

Ce petit pavillon d'un étage, ils l'avaient acheté quelques mois après leur mariage. Et s'ils s'étaient unis dans la précipitation, à l'improviste et sans que personne ne le sache, ils avaient pris grand soin du choix de leur petit nid d'amour.

Au moment de franchir le seuil, Harry s'était tout de suite senti à l'aise ici, chez lui. Les pièces étaient grandes, parfaitement éclairées par la lumière du jour et agencées avec goût. À l'écart d'un petit village, proche de Godric's Hollow, la maison se situait sur le haut d'une petite colline, entourée de verdure. Cette situation leur donnait une vue imprenable sur l'horizon. C'était ce qui les avait définitivement convaincus.

Alors qu'il était passé de pièce en pièce, se perdant progressivement dans ses souvenirs, Harry s'était senti de plus en plus mal à l'aise, un poids venant se loger dans sa poitrine.

Dans la cuisine, il se revoyait prendre son petit-déjeuner, avalant son café, lire son journal puis embrasser sa femme avant de partir travailler. C'était leur petit rituel du matin et cela lui manquait. Dans le salon, la télévision lui rappelait les heures qu'ils avaient passées, Ginny et lui, devant des films de toutes sortes. Fascinée par le petit écran, la jeune femme avait mit un certain temps avant de se lasser. En attendant, Harry avait vu plus de films sur quelques semaines qu'il n'en avait vus sur toute sa vie.

Arrivé à l'étage, le cœur du jeune homme s'était serré un peu plus. S'arrêtant sur le seuil de la salle de bain, il s'était vu observant sa femme sous la douche, comme il l'avait fait à de si nombreuses reprises. Parce qu'elle était belle et qu'il aimait les courbes tellement féminines de son corps. Sa poitrine devenu pleine en devenant femme, ses fesses fermes, son ventre plat, ses cheveux flamboyants, son grain de peau pâle recouvert de petites tâches de rousseur,... Il aimait tout chez elle et elle lui manquait considérablement. Avec un soupir, il s'était dirigé vers la chambre conjugale.

Plus que tout autre pièce, celle-ci lui rappelait combien il avait été heureux avec sa femme... Jusqu'à maintenant. Ils en avaient passé des heures au lit, à faire l'amour ou tout simplement discuter de la vie. Ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, elle l'avait écouté lorsqu'il allait mal à cause d'une affaire ou d'un cauchemar. Il s'était toujours senti libre de parler de tout avec elle, parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. Mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui Harry se demandait si elle ne lui avait pas menti sur autre chose. Avait-elle toujours été sincère ? L'aimait-elle vraiment pour qui il était et non pour ce qu'il représentait ?

Il avait honte, et mal, de remettre en cause de la sorte tout son mariage, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Alors, se sentant de plus en plus oppressé, il était redescendu précipitamment et avait annoncé son départ.

« Où vas-tu ? » Avait demandé Ginny en se levant de la chaise qu'elle n'avait pas quittée jusque-là.

« Square Grimmaurd. »

« Mais... Pourquoi ? Je pensais que l'on devait discuter ! »

« On le devait oui, mais je n'ai pas plus envie que ça de rester assis encore pendant des heures à attendre que tu parles ! »

« Mais tu pourrais parler, toi aussi ! »

Elle avait eu raison, bien sûr, mais Harry s'était contenté de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

« Écoute, je... J'étouffe ici. Je sais que je t'ai dit qu'on parlerait et qu'on essayerait d'arranger les choses, mais là je ne... Ça ne va pas. Je reviendrai demain. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquait et il respirait à pleins poumons l'air frais de la campagne avant de se mettre à courir. Il avait eu besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre la maison et lui. Arrivé en bas de la colline, il avait tourné la tête et les larmes lui étaient aussitôt montées aux yeux en apercevant la silhouette courbée de Ginny par la fenêtre. Les refoulant, il avait transplané.

Comme il l'avait dit, il était retourné là-bas le lendemain, le surlendemain et les jours suivants. Au bout d'une semaine cependant, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Ils avaient parlé à cœur ouvert, s'étaient promis de faire des efforts, de ne plus jamais rien se cacher, mais rien de tout ceci n'avait pu ramener le bonheur dans le petit pavillon... ni la confiance qu'avait eu Harry pour Ginny.

Chaque soir, le jeune homme rentrait au Square un peu plus dépité, un peu plus triste encore. À la fin de cette semaine, il avait finalement craqué. En pleurant comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps, il avait confié à Hermione son désespoir. Il aimait Ginny, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Seuls quelques jours étaient passés, mais il savait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus. Le fait que sa femme regrette toute cette histoire, mais affirmait qu'elle referait exactement pareil si c'était à refaire n'arrangeait naturellement rien. Parce qu'elle était donc potentiellement susceptible de trahir à nouveau son serment de mariage, de lui cacher des choses, de lui mentir.

Et Harry ne parvenait pas à passer au-dessus. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait porter à la jeune femme, il ne serait plus heureux en sachant cela. Parce que, pour lui, la confiance était le ciment d'un couple. Harry savait qu'à présent, il allait toujours se demander si ce que Ginny lui racontait n'était pas des histoires ou, par exemple, si elle allait bien où elle disait aller. Non pas qu'il remette la fidélité de la jeune femme en question, mais à présent qu'il savait qu'elle avait la capacité de lui cacher des choses pendant plusieurs mois, sans qu'il n'en soupçonne rien, comment être certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tromper sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Il ne le pouvait pas, à moins de la pister et de l'interroger continuellement. Mais ça, il ne le voulait pas, parce que naîtrait alors la jalousie. Et la jalousie est un poison, il vous détruit, vous ronge de l'intérieur et vous rend amer. Harrry ne souhaitait pas devenir amer.

« Je crois que je vais demander le divorce... » Avait murmuré le jeune homme, dans les bras d'une Hermione Granger bouleversée de voir son meilleur ami dans ce tel état de détresse.

« Quoique tu choisisses de faire, Harry, je serai là pour te soutenir. »

Et elle n'avait pas failli à sa promesse. Certes, elle avait beaucoup à faire, entre son nouvel emploi de Médicomage, à Poudlard, et sa relation naissante avec Charlie, mais, à aucun moment, Harry ne s'était senti délaissé par la jeune femme. Une fois de plus, il avait remercié Merlin de l'avoir mise sur sa route.

.

 _Retour au samedi suivant le divorce._

Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude, Harry s'installa à la table de sa cuisine pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il venait d'avaler une première gorgée de son café brûlant, lorsqu'il remarqua la Gazette du jour. Kreattur était devenu tellement discret depuis la guerre, qu'il en oubliait le plus souvent sa présence. Ce genre de petites attentions rappelait à Harry qu'il n'était jamais véritablement seul dans cette grande maison.

Le jeune homme soupira lorsque son regard se posa sur le titre de la première page.

 _ **« La fin d'une idylle : Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley divorcés. »**_

Il fallait bien se douter que ces espèces de veracrasses en profiteraient pour faire choux gras. Harry aurait pu se rendre directement au bureau de presse pour leur rappeler leur accord à savoir qu'ils devaient toujours lui demander son avis avant de publier un article, mais honnêtement, il n'en avait pas la force.

Une photo accompagnait naturellement ce gros titre. Elle avait été prise à la première Cérémonie de la Bataille de Poudlard. À l'époque, Ginny et lui étaient mariés depuis quelques jours, mais personne ne le savait encore. Cela avait été tellement excitant de faire tout ça en secret, avec la seule présence du Mage. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne rêvait d'une grande fête, d'un grand banquet et encore moins de tous ces journalistes qui n'auraient pas manqué de décrire avec précision tout ce qu'ils auraient choisi pour ce jour spécial. Alors, sur un coup de tête, ils s'étaient mariés sans rien dire.

Oh, bien sûr, Molly Weasley leur était tombée dessus à l'instant même où elle avait remarqué les alliances, mais cet instant pénible mis à part, ils n'avaient jamais regretté leur décision.

.

Après avoir bu sa seconde tasse de café, Harry monta dans une chambre à l'étage afin de poser une seconde couche de peinture sur les murs. Cela lui prenait, certes, deux à trois fois plus de temps de faire ces rénovations à la manière moldue, mais il aimait ça et avançait relativement vite malgré tout.

Lorsque cette chambre serait terminée, il ne lui resterait plus que celle ayant appartenu au frère de Sirius, Regulus, ainsi que le grenier. Les personnes ayant connu cette maison durant la guerre ne la reconnaissaient pas tant elle était à présent accueillante. Cela avait été très difficile et Harry avait parfois senti ses nerfs s'échauffer, mais l'ancienne demeure des Black était maintenant devenue un endroit chaleureux et plein de luminosité.

Harry avait pris le temps d'acheter des magazines de bricolage, afin de se mettre au goût du jour. Il avait également demandé de nombreux conseils aux vendeurs. Ainsi, il avait fait, de chaque pièce, quelque chose d'unique. Prenons l'exemple de la cuisine, du salon et de sa chambre à coucher. Pour la première, il avait arraché tous les meubles, Kreattur hurlant dans ses oreilles, pour y faire réinstaller quelque chose de plus moderne.

« Les cuisines américaines sont ce que l'ont fait de mieux de nos jours ! » Lui avait expliqué un employé.

D'abord un peu septique, il s'était finalement laissé tenter, par un assortiment de meubles rouge, qu'il voyait parfaitement aller avec les murs fraîchement repeint en blanc. Croyez bien que le dévoué elfe de maison s'était un peu plus insurgé. Du rouge dans une maison ayant principalement abrité des Serpentard, quel sacrilège ! Hermione, elle, avait approuvé ses choix en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains.

Pour le salon, il avait choisit quelque chose de plus sobre, dans les tons beige et taupe. Il avait également passé plusieurs heures à tester ce que proposait un magasin de salons.

« Je suis sur le point de dépenser une fortune pour quelque chose dans lequel je vais m'asseoir tous les jours pendant plusieurs années, je peux bien prendre le temps de me décider ! » S'était-il agacé lorsqu'un vendeur était venu lui demander, pour la troisième fois, de ne pas rester trop longtemps installé dans les fauteuils.

Il avait jeté son dévolu sur un divan en angle de cuir beige, séduit qu'il avait été par la méridienne et le fait qu'il soit convertible en lit.

Sur les murs, Harry avait fait agrandir deux clichés. L'un représentait l'Ordre du Phénix première génération, et l'autre l'Ordre de la seconde. Sur le dessus de la cheminée se trouvait une photo du mariage de ses parents, ils étaient accompagnés de Sirius et Remus. Ce portrait, il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et aimait s'installer dans son nouveau divan pour l'observer, des heures durant.

Enfin, sa chambre, son coup de cœur. Il avait souhaité faire de ce lieu, autrefois habité par Sirius, quelque chose de spécial, où il se sentirait parfaitement à l'aise. Et n'ayant jamais aimé le noir, cette pièce était définitivement la plus lumineuse de toute la maison. En son centre, trônait un incroyable lit à baldaquin de bois foncé. Ses rideaux crème et ses draps d'un blanc pur se mariaient avec les murs de la même couleur. Au sol, tout atour du lit, une épaisse moquette venait chatouiller les pieds nus du jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il les posait à terre. De chaque côté, se trouvait une table de nuit, de bois foncé, elles aussi. Et sur chacune d'elles, une lampe apportait une douce lumière tamisée.

Kreattur avait à nouveau piqué une crise phénoménale lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'Harry avait fait installer l'électricité dans la maison. Un peu près deux ans après la guerre, les sorciers avaient commencé à prendre exemple sur les moldus, et certaines firmes avaient réussi à adapter les appareils électroniques pour qu'ils ne soient plus affecté par les ondes magiques. D'où la présence croissante de téléviseurs dans les foyers sorciers. Si Harry avait bien compris ce qu'Arthur Weasley lui avait dit quelques mois auparavant, les ordinateurs feraient bientôt leur apparition. Le Ministère planchait encore sur le moyen d'intégrer Internet dans leur monde. Tout en trempant son pinceau dans la peinture aubergine, Harry songea que le projet devait avoir vu le jour depuis le temps. Il décida de se renseigner lorsqu'il se rendrait au Ministère le lendemain.

De fil en aiguille, il en vint à penser à l'entretien qui l'attendait. Kingsley accepterait-il de le laisser partir ? Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, parce qu'Harry ne supporterait plus de travailler à un poste qui ne lui convenait pas. Cette idée de détective privé, qu'avait eu Hermione, était réellement ce qu'il lui fallait. Après s'être renseigné, il s'était avéré qu'il n'en existait pas en Angleterre. Et en sachant que les aurors étaient parfois bien trop débordé pour s'occuper de toutes les affaires du pays, il n'aurait certainement pas difficultés à trouver quelques enquêtes à se mettre sous la dent.

Après avoir terminé ce qu'il faisait, il se rendit dans la chambre de Regulus. Cette pièce serait la seule à contenir du vert, il l'avait décidé dès le début des rénovations. Un vert pâle, certes, mais du vert tout de même. Penser à cet homme qu'il n'avait pas connu, lui faisait toujours une drôle d'impression, c'est pourquoi il avait attendu le plus longtemps possible avant de s'attaquer à sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix cependant. Alors, après avoir poussé un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, Harry se remit au travail.

.

« Je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre ce que tu me dis là, Harry. »

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux par-dessous ses lunettes rondes. Installé dans un fauteuil fort peu confortable du bureau du Ministre de la Magie, il soupira. Il venait d'expliquer pendant près d'un quart d'heure la raison de sa visite, n'avait-il donc rien écouté ?

« Je ne veux plus du poste de Chef, Kingsley. Je ne m'y sens pas bien. Et comme, toi et moi, savons que me retrouver sous les ordres de quelqu'un ne fonctionne pas non plus, je décide de partir. »

Le Ministre Shacklebolt fixa Harry avec des yeux ronds pendant quelques secondes avant de se secouer. Dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir cette conversation un jour serait mentir, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle se produirait si tôt.

« J'imagine que rien ne te fera changer d'avis ? »

« Non, en effet. »

« Bien. » Fit l'homme en se levant pour se placer face à sa fenêtre.

Harry observa son supérieur, attendant la suite. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, force était de constater qu'il n'y en aurait pas.

« Hum. C'est tout ? » Interrogea Harry timidement.

Kingsley se tourna légèrement pour lui parler et haussa les épaules.

« C'est tout, oui. Quelqu'un te remplace déjà depuis l'incident dans ton bureau, te faire prester un préavis apporterait bien trop de paperasse et tout ce qui s'en suit. Pour une fois, je vais abuser de mon statut de Ministre pour nous faciliter les choses. Donc c'est tout, oui. »

« Oh... Eh bien, merci, je suppose. »

Kingsley inspira doucement avant de venir se placer devant Harry qui, mal à l'aise par sa posture assise, se leva pour lui faire face. Son sentiment de gêne s'intensifia pourtant quand l'homme devant lui posa sa main sur son épaule pour la tapoter avec un petit sourire triste.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'annonces cette nouvelle un jour, tu sais. Je savais que te donner ces responsabilités te calmerait, et je persiste à dire que cela t'a fait beaucoup de bien, mais j'étais également conscient que le terrain te manquerait. Alors, je suis un peu déçu que tu partes, mais ce serait égoïste de ma part de vouloir te retenir, dit-il calmement. Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire ensuite ? »

« Détective privé... » Avoua Harry avec une petite moue.

Les yeux de Kingsley s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis il éclata de rire.

« Je pense que ce boulot te conviendra parfaitement, mon garçon. » Dit-il une fois son fou rire passé. « Mais n'empiète pas sur nos enquêtes, hein. »

Harry assura qu'il ferait tout pour les éviter, puis pris congé.

Finalement, cela s'était plutôt bien passé se disait-il en sortant des bâtiments du Ministère. Il se souvint alors de sa décision d'aller se renseigner au sujet des ordinateurs.

« Oh, ce serait pour une autre fois ! » Marmonna-t-il. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner là-dedans.

Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages, comme pour lui donner raison, et il se sentit revigoré. Étant donné l'heure matinale, il y avait peu de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse, aussi choisit-il de traîner un peu dans les ruelles. Noël approchait à grands pas et, pour celui qui l'aurait oublié, les décorations lumineuses étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Hermione devait avoir une mine d'enfant heureuse à chaque fois qu'elle passait par ici songea-t-il en souriant. Sa meilleure amie aimait tellement les fêtes de fin d'année.

Harry s'arrêta devant la devanture du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch et s'apprêtait à y rentrer lorsqu'une voix féminine cria son prénom.

Il se retourna pour voir arriver vers lui une dame âgée.

« Andromeda ! » S'exclama Harry lorsqu'il l'eut reconnu. « Comment allez-vous, Madame ? »

La femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha. Alerté et soucieux, Harry lui prit le bras et la guida jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où il commanda deux grands chocolats chauds à Tom avant de s'installer dans le fond de la salle.

« Merci, Harry. J'ai attrapé un méchant rhume il y a quelques semaines, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne dégénère légèrement. »

« C'est un euphémisme. » _S_ e dit le Survivant en scrutant le visage tiré et fatigué de la vieille femme. Le pire restait cependant sa respiration sifflante. Il ne s'y connaissait pas énormément en médicomagie, mais il pouvait affirmer que ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Peut-être devriez-vous prendre rendez-vous chez un médicomage ? » Suggéra prudemment Harry.

« Ne dis-pas de sottises jeune homme, cela passera bien vite ! »

Harry n'insista pas, s'il avait bien compris une chose au sujet d'Andromeda Tonks, c'est qu'elle était têtue et que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

« Comment va Teddy ? » Demanda-t-il alors pour changer de sujet.

« Il te réclame sans cesse ! » S'exclama la femme sur un geste impatient de la main.

Le Survivant baissa la tête, coupable. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé récemment, il n'avait plus vu son filleul depuis un moment. Quel beau parrain faisait-il, vraiment.

« Ne te fustige pas, Harry, tu as eu des choses à régler. Je ne disais pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser, plutôt parce qu'il commence sincèrement à me casser les oreilles à vrai dire ! Oncle Harry par ci, Oncle Harry par là. Et Mamy hein ? »

Le sourire bienfaisant qu'elle lui adressa l'apaisa légèrement.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Andromeda. Le fait que j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à gérer ces derniers temps n'excuse pas le fait de négliger mon rôle de parrain. Votre fille et Remus m'ont désigné pour pendre soin de Teddy et ces derniers temps, je l'oublie complètement... »

La vieille femme observa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avant de s'exprimer d'une voix douce. Harry semblait réellement affecté de constater à quel point il avait négligé ses responsabilités envers son filleul.

« Et si je te disais que tu pouvais te rattraper ? »

Harry releva la tête vivement, toute ouïe.

« Une amie m'a invité à venir chez elle pour Noël, dans le Sud de la France, mais comme Teddy ne supporte pas encore bien les voyages en Portoloin, j'ai refusé. Pourtant, je suis certaine que l'air de la Méditerranée me ferait le plus grand bien. Que penserais-tu de garder Teddy pendant les deux semaines de vacances ? »

« Deux semaines complètes !? » S'exclama Harry, effrayé.

Il n'avait jamais gardé Teddy, seul, plus de vingt-quatre heures. D'ordinaire, Ginny était toujours là pour lui donner un coup de main et l'épauler, ou même Hermione. Cette fois, il serait totalement livré à lui-même avec le bambin.

« Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien, tu es un adulte maintenant. Si tu peux gérer une équipe d'aurors et des missions difficiles, t'occuper d'un garçon de cinq ans sera un jeu d'enfant. »

Harry était loin d'être convaincu par cette affirmation, mais accepta tout de même lorsqu'une quinte de toux reprit Andromeda. Il fut convenu qu'elle le déposera le vendredi soir au Square Grimmaurd, puis ils se séparèrent.

En sortant du Chaudron Baveur, Harry fut bousculé par une femme tellement préoccupée par sa liste de courses, qu'elle ne s'excusa pas.

« Sapin de Noël, ok. Les décorations, ok. Les cadeaux... Merlin, où est-ce que je vais trouver celui de Bernard ? » Grommelait-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Harry secoua la tête en riant avant de réaliser : si Teddy venait chez lui pour les deux semaines de vacances, il serait également là pour les fêtes. Il lui fallait donc tout préparer. Et il ne lui restait que cinq jours. Soudainement pressé, il fit apparaître un bout de papier et une plume pour noter. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se comportait précisément comme la femme qui l'avait bousculé.

.

« Oncle Harry ? Oncle Harry, réveille-toi ! »

« Hmm. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Teddy ? » Marmonna l'adulte.

Une fois encore il avait eu du mal à s'endormir et la lumière du jour commençait à pointer à travers les rideaux quand le sommeil l'avait enfin rattrapé.

« On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi ? »

« On pourrait aller voler ? »

« Si le temps nous le permet, pourquoi pas. »

« Il le permet, j'ai déjà regardé ! »

« Bien, dans ce cas, après qu'on ait déjeuné et qu'on se soit habillés, on ira voler. » Grommela Harry en se retournant dans son lit, avec le maigre espoir de pouvoir se rendormir un peu.

« Oncle Harry ? »

 _Autant pour l'espoir._

« Oui, Teddy ? » soupira le parrain qui tentait de se souvenir pourquoi il aimait ce gamin.

« J'ai déjà déjeuné, Kreattur m'a préparé à manger. Et je me suis déjà habillé comme un grand ! »

Harry grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux et son regard tomba immédiatement sur son filleul. Le garçonnet était effectivement prêt à sortir, avec son bonnet à pompons, ses bottes et sa veste fermée jusqu'au-dessus.

« Tu vois ? » Fit-il avec un grand sourire, manifestement fier de lui.

Harry ne doutait pas que, sous son bonnet, ses cheveux devaient être d'un bleu électrique. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Quatre jours étaient passés seulement et si Harry avait eut peur au départ, ses craintes s'étaient vite envolées. Ce garçon de bientôt six ans était vraiment plein de ressources et tellement facile à vivre. Celui qui en voyait finalement de toutes les couleurs n'était autre que ce pauvre Kreattur, que Teddy harcelait en voulant l'aider dans toutes ses tâches. Harry avait bon tenter d'expliquer à son filleul que le vieil elfe préférait travailler seul, il n'en démordait pas.

« Il grogne parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude ! Je vais l'habituer! » S'exclamait le petit garçon avant de quitter la pièce en sautillant.

Que voudriez-vous répondre à cela ?

« Allez Oncle Harry, lève-toi maintenant, on doit aller voler ! » S'exclama Teddy, sortant son parrain de ses pensées.

Celui-ci tenta vainement de rabattre la couette sur sa tête, mais lorsqu'elle fut tirée d'un coup dans l'autre sens, par son filleul, il admit avoir perdu la bataille et se leva.

.

En ouvrant la porte du jardin un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry ne put que constater qu'en effet, il faisait un temps magnifique pour faire du balais magique.

« Allez, on rentre maintenant. » Annonça-t-il, près de deux heures plus tard, en les faisant doucement atterrir. « On a assez volé pour aujourd'hui, mais on pourra recommencer demain si tu veux. En attendant, je vais nous préparer deux grands chocolats chauds. »

« Oh oui, trop bien ! » S'écria le garçon en tapant des mains joyeusement avant de trébucher et de se retrouver le nez dans la neige tombée ces derniers jours.

Secouant la tête, amusé, Harry l'aida à se relever.

« Digne fils de sa mère. » Pensa-t-il en riant doucement.

« Ah bon ? Maman tombait tout le temps aussi ? » Demanda Teddy, faisant comprendre à Harry qu'il avait, en fait, parlé tout haut.

« Oui, elle était assez maladroite. » Avoua le Survivant, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il avait bon savoir qu'il était important pour le petit d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ses parents, en parler était encore douloureux pour Harry. Il ne refusait cependant jamais de répondre aux questions de son filleul.

« Avant, dans la maison, il y avait un gros porte-parapluie, ta Maman se prenait toujours les pieds dedans. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il était là, elle le voyait tous les jours, mais elle trébuchait toujours dessus. »

« Et mon papa ? Il trébuchait dessus aussi ? »

Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry répondit :

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu trébucher. Il faisait toujours très attention où il mettait les pieds. »

« Ah d'accord. Je ressemble plus à Maman alors ? »

« Pour certaines choses, oui. Pour d'autres, tu es plus comme ton papa. Tu es un mélange des deux. »

« Pour quelles choses je ressemble à mon papa, Oncle Harry ? »

Le Survivant soupira discrètement avant de s'accroupir en face du petit garçon.

« Ton papa était quelqu'un de très calme et de très gentil. Il aimait beaucoup lire et apprendre, aussi, comme toi, et il aimait aider les autres, comme tu le fais avec Kreattur. »

« Lui aussi, il pouvait faire changer ses cheveux de couleurs ? »

Harry hésita quelques instants. Avec Andromeda, ils avaient décidé, qu'un jour, quand Teddy serait plus grand, ils lui expliqueraient que son père était un loup-garou, ils ne s'étaient cependant pas concertés sur un moment précis. Merlin qu'il aurait aimé ! Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il se lança finalement. Teddy lui avait plus que démontré qu'il était assez grand pour comprendre maintenant.

« Mamy ne parle pas souvent de papa... » Chuchota Teddy, sortant Harry de ses réflexions. « Elle parle tout le temps de Maman, mais... Pas de papa. »

Le ton triste que venait d'employer Teddy plus encore que ses cheveux virant au brun morne confirma sa décision à Harry. Il se releva, attrapa la main de son filleul dans la sienne et le guida à l'intérieur de la maison. Sans un mot, il l'installa dans le salon, alla leur faire de grandes tasses de chocolat chaud puis le rejoignit.

« Ton papa est un des hommes les plus courageux que j'ai jamais vu Teddy. » Commença-t-il en désignant Remus sur le portrait au-dessus de la cheminée. « Il était le meilleur ami de mon papa à moi et de mon parrain. »

« C'est vrai !? »

« Eh oui. Ils étaient quatre amis en fait, il y avait Peter aussi. James, mon papa, Remus, le tien, Sirius, mon parrain et Peter. À l'école, on les appelaient _« Les Maraudeurs »_ , parce qu'ils faisaient souvent des bêtises. Un jour, je te parlerais de tout ça, mais pas maintenant, je n'ai pas tellement envie que ta Mamy me tire les oreilles pour t'avoir raconté tout ça ! »

Le rire cristallin de Teddy réchauffa le cœur d'Harry et le motiva à continuer.

« Tu dois savoir que chaque Maraudeur était capable de se transformer en un animal. »

« C'est vrai !? C'est cool ! »

« Oui. Mon papa se transformait en cerf... »

« Comme ton truc de lumière que tu fais apparaître avec ta baguette ? »

« Ça s'appelle un patronus. Mais, oui, un comme ça. Sirius, lui, il se transformait en chien et Peter, en rat... »

« Et mon papa ? »

 _« Inspire, expire, et lances-toi Harry, il a le droit de savoir, il est assez grand. »_ L'encouragea sa petite voix intérieure.

« Ton papa... Ton papa était un loup-garou. »

« Tu mens. » Dit sèchement Teddy, les sourcils froncés.

« Non, mon grand. »

« Si ! Mon papa n'était pas un monstre ! » Cria le petit garçon et se levant, renversant son chocolat chaud sur le divan beige.

L'air de la pièce changea soudainement et, au fur et à mesure que ses cheveux viraient au noir et qu'il criait, les objets commençaient à voler autour d'eux.

« Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! »

« Ted Lupin ! » Cria fermement Harry.

Son parrain n'ayant jamais élevé la voix sur sa personne, le garçon se calma à l'instant, mais des larmes faisaient briller ses yeux actuellement brun foncé. Harry lui fit signe de s'approcher et le hissa sur ses genoux pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Calme-toi, bonhomme, je vais t'expliquer, d'accord ? J'ai décidé de tout t'expliquer parce que je te pensais assez grand pour comprendre. Ne me fais pas regretter ma situation, s'il te plait.»

Le petit renifla bruyamment et acquiesça doucement de la tête.

« D'accord, je suis un grand. »

La fierté étreignit le cœur d'Harry. Ce qu'il l'aimait ce gamin ! Aussi joyeux que sa mère et aussi intelligent que son père, un parfait mélange. Ils en auraient été si fiers, eux aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais des loups-garous, Teddy ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait douce, mais de laquelle s'échappait des trémolos d'émotions.

« Qu'ils... Ils sont méchants et attaquent les gens quand c'est la pleine lune ! À l'école, Madame la maîtresse elle nous a raconté des histoires dessus ! Et ça fait peur ! »

 _Je vais aller lui en raconter, moi, des histoires, à cette bonne femme,_ se promit silencieusement Harry. Il avait approuvé le projet d'une scolarisation obligatoire pour tous les enfants sorciers, comme chez les moldus, afin de réduire les inégalités sociales. L'école avait ouvert ses portes depuis trois ans maintenant, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'il se renseigne sur ce que l'on y enseignait.

« C'est vrai, la plupart font ça. » Admit enfin Harry, ne souhaitait pas enjoliver la vérité et encore moins lui mentir. « Mais, ton papa, tu vois, il prenait une potion. Alors, oui, il se transformait, parce qu'il était obligé, c'est la lune qui décide, mais il était toujours un peu conscient donc il n'attaquait pas les gens. »

« Ah bon ? » Fit Teddy, curieux et sceptique.

« Oui. Il avait tellement peur de faire du mal aux autres qu'il prenait tous les mois une potion pas bonne du tout. C'est courageux de boire quelque chose qu'on n'aime pas tous les mois, tu ne trouves pas ? Imagines qu'on te force à manger des brocolis ! »

Teddy lui jeta un regard horrifié. Cet enfant avait une sainte horreur des légumes, et des brocolis en particulier. Harry lui renvoya un sourire entendu, soupira, un peu soulagé que l'enfant soit si réceptif, puis continua.

« Il était malheureux à cause de ça, tu sais ? Ton papa. Il était malheureux d'être un loup-garou. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oh oui. » Confirma tristement Harry. « Il a été attaqué alors qu'il était un peu plus vieux que toi et il n'a jamais eu la vie facile. Toutes les personnes qui étaient au courant le fuyaient parce qu'ils en avaient peur, alors il n'avait pas d'amis. »

« C'est triste... »

« Oui. Mais, il a rencontré mon papa, Sirius et Peter. Et ils ont appris à se transformer pour l'accompagner dans la forêt pendant les soirs de pleine lune. Ton papa se sentait moins seul grâce à eux et un peu moins malheureux. Et puis, plus tard, il a rencontré ta maman. »

« Elle n'avait pas peur de lui ? »

« Ta maman ? Oh non ! Au début, ton papa ne voulait pas devenir son amoureux, parce que lui avait peur, mais elle était têtue ta maman, comme ta Mamy ! Elle n'a jamais abandonné. Ils étaient beaux et heureux tous les deux. Encore plus quand ils ont su que tu allais bientôt arriver. »

Un léger sourire fleurit sur le visage de Teddy.

« Alors mon papa était un loup-garou qui ne faisait pas de mal aux gens ? Il était gentil ? »

« Tu as tout compris. Il a même été mon Professeur à Poudlard. »

« C'est vrai !? Il t'apprenait quoi ? »

Harry sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître son patronus. Teddy adorant ce sortilège, il savait faire mouche immédiatement.

« Il m'a appris à faire ça, par exemple. » Dit-il tendit que le cerf argenté galopait à travers la pièce.

« C'est mon papa qui t'a appris à faire ça ? Waouh ! »

« Eh oui. Et plein d'autres choses aussi, mais je te les montrerai quand tu seras plus grand. »

Teddy acquiesça avant de se blottir un peu plus contre son parrain, manifestement soulagé. Et Harry l'était également. Cela n'avait pas été simple, mais cela s'était finalement passé mieux qu'il ne l'espérait.

« Ton papa était une bonne personne, Teddy, ne l'oublie jamais. » Lui chuchota-t-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. « C'est vrai qu'il était un loup-garou, mais il n'était pas _que_ ça. Il était un homme courageux, intelligent et qui a aimé ta maman très très fort. »

« Et moi ? Il m'aimait moi ? »

« Oh oui, Teddy, il t'aimait et il était très fier de toi. Tous les deux d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont battus contre les méchants, parce qu'ils t'aimaient tellement fort qu'ils voulaient que tu vives dans un monde meilleur. »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce après ces dernières paroles. Teddy se blottit un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il gardait son regard rivé sur le portrait au-dessus de la cheminée. Remus les observait en souriant doucement et Harry se sentit soudainement fier. D'avoir été choisi pour endosser cette responsabilité qu'était le rôle de parrain, mais aussi d'avoir mener à bien cette conversation d'une importance capitale. Il en allait du bon développement identitaire de Teddy. Lui-même avait souffert des années durant de ne rien savoir au sujet de ses parents, il était hors de question que le schéma se reproduise avec son propre filleul.

« Moi aussi, Oncle Harry. »

« Toi aussi, quoi, bonhomme ? »

« Je les aime très fort mon papa et ma maman. Et je suis fier d'eux. »

Harry fut heureux que le petit ait toujours le nez dans son cou en cet instant. Teddy ne pu ainsi pas voir les larmes coulant sur les joues de son parrain ému et infiniment soulagé.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à acheter, Teddy ? » Demanda Harry, essoufflé.

Le Chemin de Traverse était noir de monde en ce matin de Réveillon, force était de constater que tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour faire ses courses à la dernière minute. Encombré de nombreux sacs de provisions, Harry avait confié la liste à son filleul. Celui-ci se concentrait présentement dessus pour déchiffrer l'écriture en pattes de mouche de son parrain.

« J'arrive pas à lire. Tu n'écris pas très bien Oncle Harry ! » S'exclama le garçon avec une moue boudeuse et gênée à la fois.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, bonhomme. » Fit une voix féminine derrière eux, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Harry manqua de lâcher ses paquets lorsqu'il reconnut la petite blonde qui lui faisait maintenant face.

« Marie ! »

Il s'agissait en effet de son ancienne secrétaire, Marie Melinera. La jeune femme avait commencé à travailler pour lui lorsqu'il avait été muté au poste de Chef des aurors. Consciencieuse et efficace, elle avait toujours fait un excellent travail. Vraiment, il n'avait jamais rien eu à redire là-dessus. Pourtant, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa femme, Ron et Hermione, s'est sur elle qu'il s'était défoulé. La sorcière avait tenu plusieurs semaines avant de finalement craquer et de lui poser sa démission... après lui avoir crié sa façon de penser dans le couloir plein de monde.

« Bonjour, Harry. Comment allez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

« Bien. Bien, merci. Et vous ? »

« Très bien, merci. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Entre eux, Teddy les observait attentivement, intrigué. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain aussi rouge, c'était amusant !

« Je... Je suis terriblement désolé pour la manière dont je vous ai traité, Marie. Vous avez toujours fait votre travail correctement et je n'avais pas à vous insulter comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. » Débita Harry à toute vitesse, honteux.

Marie resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait répondre. Harry, lui, retenait son souffle.

« Vous allez mieux ? »

« Je... Euh... Pardon ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Harry était décontenancé par le ton léger que venait d'employer la jeune femme.

« Je vous demandais si vous alliez mieux. » Répéta-t-elle calmement.

« Eh bien... Oui. Oui, je vais mieux. »

« C'est tout ce qui compte, oublions cette histoire. » Proposa alors la jeune femme en souriant.

Ce sourire était si avenant et doux, qu'Harry hocha simplement la tête et l'observa se pencher sur la liste que Teddy tenait toujours dans ses mains. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ça, mon grand, le gribouillis que tu vois là, ça veut dire « dinde ». »

« Vraiment ? » Interrogea Teddy en faisant rétrécissant ses petits yeux, comme pour mieux voir, et en rapprochant le papier de son visage. « Vous êtes sûre, parce que, moi, je ne sais vraiment pas lire ! »

Harry arracha la liste des mains de son filleul, en fit une boule et la fourra dans sa veste en grognant. Teddy et Marie éclatèrent alors de rire.

« C'est ça, rigolez tous les deux ! » Bouda le Survivant en s'éloignant, ce qui fit rire un peu plus la femme et l'enfant.

« Ne boude pas, Oncle Harry, ton écriture n'est pas _si_ mauvaise... Juste un petit peu... Beaucoup... Difficile à lire. »

Harry se retourna, prêt à répliquer quelque chose, mais devant les yeux magiquement agrandis de son filleul et sa mine de chiot battu, il ne pu qu'éclater de rire à son tour. Il n'avait pas encore six ans, mais il savait déjà faire bon usage de ses pouvoirs de métamorphage, le garnement !

Il le regarda un instant en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, Andromeda et lui allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs dans les années à venir, il le sentait.

« Bon, plus sérieusement, on devrait aller chercher cette dinde avant qu'il n'y en ait plus du tout au magasin. » Annonça-t-il finalement.

« Quelle idée aussi de faire ses courses le matin-même du Réveillon ! » Lança Marie avec amusement.

« J'imagine que, parfaitement organisée comme vous l'êtes, tout doit être prêt depuis quelques jours chez vous ? » demanda-t-il potentiellement vexé et agacé qu'elle puisse discuter sur sa façon de faire les choses devant son filleul, même si elle ne faisait que plaisanter, il en avait conscience.

Marie le scruta un instant en silence avant de pincer les lèvres et de hausser les épaules.

« Je réveillonne seule, alors oui, tout est déjà prêt. » Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers une vitrine décorée.

Elle manqua ainsi le froncement de sourcils d'Harry, qui se sentait soudainement comme le pire des idiots.

Lorsqu'il l'avait engagé comme secrétaire, il avait épluché son dossier, ne souhaitant pas s'encombrer d'une groupie qui passerait son temps à le regarder lui plutôt qu'à travailler.  
Il avait ainsi appris que la jeune femme, d'un an sa cadette, était l'une des nombreuses orphelines de la guerre. Immigrés alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans, ses parents et elle avaient vécu à à la Nouvelle-Orléans jusque-là. C'est une mutation du père de Marie qui les avait amenés à Londres. Le couple Melinera avait été assassiné par des Mangemorts alors qu'ils tentaient de mettre en sécurité un petit groupe de moldus. Une semaine à peine avant la Bataille de Poudlard...

Harry avait également appris qu'elle avait intégré l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard à onze ans. Comme il ne se souvenait absolument pas d'elle, il s'était renseigné un peu plus et avait su par Hermione, qui avait eu l'information auprès de Luna, que Marie était une ancienne Serdaigle.  
Leur amie avait précisé que son ancienne camarade de maison était l'une des meilleures de sa promotion, ce qui n'était pas non négligeable.

« Toute seule !? » S'exclama Teddy, la mine horrifiée.

Marie eut un sourire crispé tandis qu'elle se tortillait légèrement.

« Eh bien, oui. »

« Mais... C'est triste ! Oncle Harry, on ne peut pas laisser la Madame toute seule pour Noël ! »

Harry ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec son filleul, passer le Réveillon de Noël seul ne devrait pas être permis. Sa petite voix intérieure lui rappela que c'était précisément ce qu'il avait prévu initialement, mais il la fit taire. Dans son cas, cela aurait été volontaire, parce qu'Hermione lui avait proposé de l'accompagner et que Molly l'avait invité. Pour Marie, c'était différent, Harry savait, par son dossier, et de ce qu'il avait pu observer au cours de l'année écoulée à travailler à ses côtés, qu'elle n'avait pas énormément d'amis. Elle était solitaire et s'en portait très bien.

« Et que proposes-tu ? »

« Ben, qu'on l'invite ! T'es bête ou quoi ? »

« Ton langage, Teddy ! » Gronda Harry.

Le garçon baissa la tête et donna un coup de pied dans un petit monticule de neige. Lorsqu'il releva le menton afin de croiser le regard de son parrain, il les avait magiquement agrandis et faisait son air de chien battu.

« N'essaie pas de m'avoir avec cette tête quand il est sujet de ton éducation jeune homme, ça ne fonctionnera pas ! »

En désespoir de cause, Teddy tourna la tête vers Marie, mais celle-ci ne souhaitait pas intervenir. Aussi leva-t-elle les mains en l'air en affichant une mine désolée, tout en se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Teddy souffla bruyamment en croisant les bras, on l'entendit ensuite marmonner dans ses dents.

« Je suis désolé, Oncle Harry. »

Le parrain leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer sa main dans les mèches devenues grises de son filleul.

« C'est bon, tu es pardonné. Cela dit, tu n'as tord : une dame ne peut pas rester seule pour Noël. » Dit-il avant d'accrocher son regard à celui de Marie. « Vous joindriez-vous à nous ? On ne prévoit pas un buffet gigantesque, mais il y en aura plus qu'assez pour trois. »

Marie sembla hésiter, manifestement gênée à en voir son visage rougit, mais Teddy se mit à crier.

« Oh allait, Madame Marie, s'il vous plaiiiiit ! »

Et c'est ainsi que tout commença...

.

Marie Melinera passa donc le Réveillon de Noël avec Harry et Teddy. Ils firent le reste des courses tous les trois, puis Harry et elle firent la cuisine pendant que Teddy cherchait avidement Kreattur. Il lui avait acheté une paire de chaussettes verte et tenait vraiment à les lui offrir. Naturellement, l'elfe se cachait avec soin.

Vers dix-sept heures, Marie les quitta pour se rendre chez elle afin de s'apprêter. Tous trois avaient décrété que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en comité réduit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire d'efforts. Les garçons avaient ainsi revêtu un pantalon plutôt qu'un jean et une chemise plutôt qu'un t-shirt. De son côté, Marie s'était parée d'une robe bleu électrique lui arrivant aux genoux. Elle avait bouclé ses mèches blondes et s'était légèrement maquillée.

« Waouh. Vous êtes belle ! » S'était écrié Teddy en lui ouvrant la porte. Et lorsqu'Harry avait approuvé, la bouche légèrement asséchée, elle était devenue pivoine.

Ils mangèrent copieusement puis jouèrent à des jeux de société. Les adultes observèrent ensuite le petit garçon ouvrir ses cadeaux à minuit tapante. Et, lorsqu'il fut couché, Harry, qui n'avait finalement plus envie d'être seul en cette soirée, proposa à la jeune femme de boire un verre, ce qu'elle accepta.

Ils se trouvaient présentement dans le salon, chacun dans un coin du grand divan, face à face et un verre de vin à la main. Seules les bougies et les lumières du sapin éclairaient la pièce, leur offrant une certaine intimité, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtaient vraiment attention. Ils étaient juste bien, là, chacun de leur côté. Seuls, et ensemble à la fois.

« Que faites-vous, maintenant, Marie ? » Demanda finalement Harry au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Je cherche actuellement du travail. Je pensais que le fait d'avoir travaillé pour vous m'aiderait à trouver facilement, mais je n'avais pas pensé que les gens se diraient forcément que je devais être incompétente si vous m'aviez mis à la porte. »

« Mais, je ne vous ai pas mis à la porte ! » s'écria Harry, outré.

« Ça, ces personnes ne le savent pas. »

« Mais, enfin... Pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité dans ce cas ? »

Marie eu un petit rire désabusé. Harry captant un léger tressaillement de ses épaules, il leva sa baguette et alluma un feu dans la cheminée. La pièce se réchauffa presqu'instantanément et la jeune femme lui offrit un sourire en guise de remerciement.

« Vous êtes le Survivant, le gentil homme qui aime et aide tout le monde, celui que personne ne critique. Combien me croirait si je disais que je suis partie de moi-même parce que vous étiez tout bonnement invivable ? Et encore, ceux qui me croiraient penseraient sans doute que je suis encore plus mauvaise de vous avoir lâché justement dans une période difficile. » Énonça Marie avec une touche de cynisme à peine voilée dans la voix. « Et puis, de toute façon, cela ne les regarde pas, je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de ces personnes, encore moins de parler sur votre dos pour obtenir un emploi. Vous avez eu des moments compliqués, nous avons eu un différend, l'histoire s'arrête là, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. »

Harry était stupéfait. Cette femme devait bien être la première, ses amis mis à part, qu'il entendait avoir ce genre de discours. Une bouffée de reconnaissance le prit subitement, vite suivie par une vague de culpabilité, parce qu'à cause de lui, elle ne trouvait pas de travail.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Marie. Je vous l'ai dit ce matin, mais je le pense vraiment. »

La jeune femme fit un geste de la main, comme pour chasser ses paroles.

« Taisez-vous donc et resservez-moi un verre. J'aurais dû être plus patiente avec vous, ce que vous viviez n'était pas simple et, même si vous vous comportiez comme le pire des goujats, j'aurais dû prendre sur moi. »

Harry voulut pour répondre, mais elle leva son verre vide dans sa direction, un sourcil levé et un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le jeune homme céda, pour cette fois, et se leva pour les resservir tous les deux. Et lorsque leurs verres furent de nouveau vide, il termina la bouteille. Puis en ouvrit une autre. Au bout de la seconde, passablement éméchée, Marie enleva ses talons pour ramener ses pieds sous elle. Harry l'imita en ôtant ses chaussures. Il soupira d'aise en se laissant aller dans le divan. Il fermait les yeux, profitant du silence, lorsque la voix un peu rauque de la jeune femme s'éleva.

« Pourquoi avez-vous divorcé au juste ? » Demanda-t-elle.

D'ordinaire, Harry se serait très certainement fermé à la conversation, il détestait qu'on l'interroge sur sa vie privée. Mais il en discutait avec ses amis et il aimait penser que, si elle n'était pas tout à fait une amie, il pouvait toutefois avoir confiance en Marie. Elle le lui avait prouvé tout à l'heure en affirmant n'avoir rien dévoilé à personne sur les conditions de son changement d'emploi.

« C'est compliqué... Je... Je n'avais plus confiance en Ginny. » Répondit-il tristement en baissant les yeux sur ses doigts qui enserraient son verre.

Marie hocha la tête et ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry s'en étonna. N'était-elle pas curieuse d'en savoir plus ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. » Expliqua simplement la jeune femme avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin. « Si elle vous avait trompé, vous auriez été en colère en me répondant, mais vous semblez plus blessé qu'en colère. J'en déduis donc que c'est plus profond encore qu'une question de tromperie. Je sais que vous accordez votre confiance à tout le monde, beaucoup vous pensent naïf et potentiellement fragile à cause de cela. Mais je sais que, au contraire, c'est une force chez vous, vous croyez sincèrement en l'être humain et c'est ce qui fait que vous vous battez toujours avec ferveur lors de vos missions. C'est tellement rare que, personnellement, je trouve ça... beau. Le problème, c'est qu'à partir du moment où l'on a trahi votre confiance, tout est fini, et il en faut pourtant beaucoup pour la perdre, votre confiance. Donc je me dis que votre ex-femme a dû considérablement ébranler vos certitudes pour que vous en arriviez à souhaiter divorcer alors que vous l'aimiez profondément. »

« Je... Euh... »

Harry était, une fois de plus, tellement stupéfait, qu'il en perdait son lexique. Marie lui adressa un petit sourire en haussant les épaules, comme si cela était tout à fait normal qu'elle le comprenne aussi bien.

« Comment faites-vous pour en savoir autant sur moi alors que j'en sais si peu sur vous ? » L'interrogea-t-il finalement.

Marie rejeta sa tête en arrière en riant.

« J'ai travaillé pour vous pendant une année, Harry, avec un minimum de sens de l'observation, n'importe qui pourrait comprendre cela. » Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Certains de mes proches ne le savent pas. » Contredit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules à nouveau.

« C'est qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas vraiment... Ou qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment vos amis. »

Ce n'était pas dit méchamment, mais Harry supposa qu'il aurait tout de même dû défendre ses proches. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Mis à part Hermione, qui le connaissait réellement ? Les visages de Ginny et Ron s'imposèrent à son esprit avant de s'évaporer, non ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment.

Réflexion faite, il ne préférait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain.

« Allez, changeons de sujet ! Votre nouvelle secrétaire est-elle aussi efficace que moi ? » Lança Marie en les resservant en vin.

« Je vais vraiment finir avec une migraine demain matin. » Songea Harry en ponctuant sa pensée d'une gorgée.

« Je ne travaille plus au Département des aurors. » Annonça-t-il.

Marie s'étouffa de surprise, il s'en amusa. Le vin désinhibait la jeune femme, il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi expressive qu'en cet instant.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Mais enfin... Pourquoi ? Que faites-vous maintenant ?»

« Détective privé. Enfin... Je vais seulement me lancer, j'ai démissionné la semaine passée. Je ne supportait plus de rester enfermer dans un bureau. Ce boulot me permettra de non seulement choisir mes enquêtes, mais en plus de les mener à bien comme il me chante. »

Marie approuvait l'idée, elle n'avait jamais compris ce que cet homme faisait loin du terrain. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment encore, se remémorant quelques anecdotes de bureau, discutant de Poudlard, c'était plutôt agréable.

« Ça vous dirait d'être mon assistante ? » Demanda soudain Harry alors que le silence était tombé entre eux.

La jeune femme leva vers lui un regard étonné et songeur à la fois. Il était près de quatre heures du matin, la fatigue leur faisait dire n'importe quoi. Ou bien avait-il trop bu ? Les deux bouteilles de vin vides sur la table en seraient témoins. Les deux associés peut-être aussi ? Elle fit comme si c'était le cas, et ne répondit pas. Pourtant, il insista.

« Je... Je sais que j'ai vraiment été invivable avec vous pendant les dernières semaines de notre collaboration, au Ministère, mais j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider avec la paperasse. Vous savez à quel point j'ai horreur de ça. Et... Eh bien, je vous fais confiance, vous êtes intelligente et vous me connaissez assez pour savoir dans quoi vous vous embarquez si vous acceptez. » Énonça Harry d'une voix un peu rauque à cause de l'alcool ingéré. « Ne me répondez pas tout de suite, réfléchissez juste, ce soir nous avons bu et il est tard, je ne voudrais pas que vous regrettiez votre décision. Mais je vous écrirai dans quelques jours pour en rediscuter. » Promit-il avant de mener son verre à sa bouche.

Et il le fit. Elle reçu le dit courrier deux jours plus tard.

Le deux janvier, après qu'ils en eurent discuté longuement des termes du contrat, Marie Melinera devint officiellement l'assistante personnelle d'Harry Potter, détective privé.

.  
.

Les mois étaient passés et si, dans un premier temps, ils n'eurent que très peu d'enquêtes à résoudre, ils en profitèrent pour mettre en place les bases de leur collaboration.

D'un accord tacite, ils continuaient de se vouvoyer. Certains trouvaient cela étrange étant donné qu'une année d'âge seulement les séparaient, mais, pour les concernés, c'était juste normal.

Ils avaient également établis que, le temps du déroulement des enquêtes, Marie séjournait au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Harry pouvant avoir besoin d'elle à tout moment de la journée, ou de la nuit, cela rendait les choses bien plus faciles. En plus de s'occuper de la paperasse administrative et des rapports, Marie en était en effet arrivée à aider son patron dans ses investigations. Son perfectionnisme et son intelligence ayant plus d'une fois fait ses preuves, Harry en était venu à lui demander plus d'une fois son avis.

A partir du moment où ils réalisèrent qu'entre l'instinct d'Harry et le sérieux de Marie, ils formaient un sacré duo, ils devinrent redoutables. Ils furent donc de plus en plus sollicités, que cela soit par des particuliers, des sociétés ou même le Ministère. De quelques filatures de maris infidèles, ils étaient vite passé à des plus gros dossiers. Plus dangereux également.

Il suffisait de voir comment venait de se finir leur dernière mission. Il avait été sujet, cette fois, de retrouver le neveu d'un homme ayant contracté une dette importante auprès d'un dealer moldu.

Vous devez vous dire que cela aurait dû être un jeu d'enfants pour deux sorciers. Mais... Avez-vous déjà tenté d'éviter des balles, avec un bouclier magique ? Non ? Eh bien, elles passent à travers ! Bien sûr, de cela, Harry ne s'en était souvenu qu'au moment où un projectile était venu se loger dans son épaule gauche.

Par chance, Marie l'accompagnait toujours, même si elle restait en retrait, pour le cas où cela dégénérerait. Ils avaient commencé à fonctionner de la sorte après qu'Harry ait été attaqué par un groupe de sorciers souhaitant évaluer la puissance que l'on créditait au Survivant. Une bande de gamins tout juste sortis de Poudlard, mais à cinq contre un, ils lui avaient donné du fil à retordre.

Elle avait ainsi pu les faire transplaner tous les deux à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir libéré le neveu et modifié la mémoire de ses agresseurs. Les Médicomages avaient dû opérer Harry pour lui extraire la balle de l'épaule. Il était maintenant bon pour un minimum de deux semaines de repos, et bien sûr, cela ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne lui avait tout simplement pas donné une potion ou jeté un sort pour le guérir plus vite.

« Les potions et sortilèges de guérison ne fonctionnent que si la blessure est d'origine magique ! Et estimez vous heureux d'être un sorcier, parce que ce genre de blessure empêche les moldus de travailler pendant bien plus longtemps ! » S'était finalement écrié le Médicomage en Chef du service des Urgences.

Boudeur, Harry avait donc dû se résigner à rentrer chez lui.

Le premier jour de sa convalescence, il l'avait passé enfermé dans sa chambre, à dormir.

Lorsque Marie était venue lui apporter sa soupe, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le taquiner à ce propos.

« Pour un qui voulait reprendre le travail immédiatement, vous me semblez bien fatigué ! »

Harry avait grogné puis tenté de lui tourner le dos, mais la douleur l'avait obligé à rester sur le dos. Marie était sortie de la chambre en riant ouvertement.

Le lendemain, elle avait fait une entrée fracassante dans la chambre, réveillant Harry en sursaut.

« Debout ! » S'était-elle exclamée en ouvrant les rideaux.

« Foutez-moi la paix ! »

« Hors de question, Détective Potter ! Vous n'allez pas passer ces deux prochaines semaines dans votre lit à vous morfondre. Premièrement, parce que vous allez vous ramollir ensuite, parce que je ne compte pas vous apporter tous vos repas au lit ! Alors, debout ! »

Têtu, le blessé s'était glissé sous la couette, mais un coup de baguette magique l'en avait découvert. Marie se tenait au pied du lit, un sourcil levé, l'air déterminé.

« Hé ! » S'était-il écrié en voulant cacher son corps à presqu'entièrement dénudé.

« Oh, c'est bon, j'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. » S'était-elle amusée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle faisait bien évidemment référence à cette fois, particulièrement gênante, où elle était entrée dans la salle d'eau alors qu'Harry sortait de la douche. Ce souvenir renfrogna un peu plus le jeune homme, qui rougit de gêne.

« Oui et bien cela ne serait jamais arrivé si vous aviez frappé avant d'entrer. » marmonna-t-il dans ses dents.

« Je ne serais pas entrée si la porte avait été verrouillée. »

« Je suis chez moi, je ne vais pas commencer à fermer toutes les portes à clef ! »

« Le temps des enquêtes, je vis également ici ! Et à votre demande, je vous le rappelle avant que vous ne veniez dire quelque chose là-dessus ! Alors, si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir à faire avec ce genre de situations gênantes, _si_ , vous devriez apprendre à le faire ! »

Et si Harry était têtu, il avait comprit, avec le temps, que son assistante pouvait l'être encore plus. Il avait donc abandonné, pour cette fois.

La journée était passée lentement. Tandis que Marie était partie faire des provisions, Harry avait ouvert son courrier. Heureusement que la balle avait atteint son épaule gauche et non la droite. Il avait ainsi pu, certes avec lenteur et quelques difficultés, répondre aux lettres les plus importantes.

Lorsque Marie était rentrée, elle avait rangé toutes les courses, puis avait rejoint Harry dans son bureau. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil proche de la fenêtre, et perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'elle se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence.

« Hum. Harry, pour refaire votre pansement, vous préférez être dans le salon ou votre chambre ? »

L'image de Marie penchée au-dessus de lui allongé sur son lit avait frappé si soudainement l'esprit d'Harry qu'il s'était mis à rougir violemment.

« Dans le salon ! » S'était-il écrié vivement.

Marie avait haussé les sourcils, puis les épaules, avant de tourner les talons.

« Ok, je prépare tout, vous pourrez descendre dans dix minutes. »

.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva allongé dans son beau divan en angle beige, Marie assise sur la table basse. Finalement, le salon ou la chambre, c'était du pareil au même se dit-il en la voyant se pencher sur lui.

Son attention fut toutefois bien vite détournée de sa jolie vision lorsque son infirmière improvisée commença le soin. Merlin que cela était douloureux !

« Arrêtez de bouger ! » Gronda Marie en jetant la compresse sale dans la petite poubelle à ses pieds.

« Mais ça fait mal ! »

« Restez tranquille ou vous aurez encore plus mal ! Je vais finir par appeler Hermione si vous continuez ! »

« Non ! Non, ça va, je ne bouge plus ! » S'écria Harry, horrifié.

Si Hermione Granger venait à apprendre qu'il avait été stupide au point d'oublier qu'un _Protego_ ne protégeait pas des balles et, pire, qu'il avait été opéré sans qu'elle ne soit mise au courant... Elle voudrait certainement le tuer de ses propres mains.

Harry voyait la scène d'ici :

« Tu n'as donc rien retenu de ton apprentissage ? C'est tout de même incroyable, montre-moi ça ! »

Et avec sa délicatesse légendaire de femme énervée, elle lui attraperait l'épaule pour constater les dégâts. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en imaginant la douleur. Merlin, tout sauf Hermione !

« Je nettoie, ça va être froid. » Le prévint la petite voix de Marie.

La seconde suivante, il sifflait entre ses dents. En effet, c'était froid, et la sensation n'était pas très agréable. Fermant les yeux, Harry inspira profondément, se préparant à la suite. Mais comme plus rien de douloureux ne venait, il rouvrit un œil puis deux.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir, d'une légère torsion de la tête, elle essuyait maintenant la plaie à l'aide d'une compresse et d'une pince. Elle était parfaitement concentrée. Il pouvait le voir à son léger froncement de sourcils et à la façon qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle rejetait tout ce qu'il se passait alentour pour focaliser son esprit sur une seule chose. Harry était persuadé que, si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ses deux mains, elle aurait trituré cette même lèvre entre ses doigts. Elle le faisait toujours. Combien de fois lui avait-il déjà demandé de cesser cette manie ? Des centaines, et ça l'agaçait parce qu'il ne parvenait jamais à se concentrer lorsqu'elle le faisait.

Faisait-il une fixette sur ses lèvres ? Bien sûr que non ! ... Peut-être ? Il ne savait pas, il remarquait le geste, c'est tout.

 _« Tu ne mens à personne d'autre que toi-même, le Survivant ! »_ Lança la petite voix dans sa tête. Harry en grogna. Ce qui naturellement attira l'attention de Marie, qui leva les yeux vers lui.

« Désolée... J'ai fini de sécher, je désinfecte puis je referme. » Énonça-t-elle, mais son patient ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

Les battements de cœur d'Harry s'étaient légèrement accélérés lorsque le regard gris de la jeune femme avait croisé le sien.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que cela durait déjà.

À chaque fois qu'il croisait les prunelles de son assistante, il se sentait tout... chose. Les premiers jours, il s'était dit qu'il devait couver un virus à avoir des bouffées de chaleur de la sorte, à tout moment de la journée. Puis il avait fait le lien avec la proximité de Marie et, depuis, était perdu.

Jamais il n'avait pensé à elle autrement que comme sa collègue. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus il était troublé en sa présence. Naturellement, le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble n'arrangeait rien. Et, s'il commençait à remarquer les petites manies chez la jeune femme, il aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus sur son compte également, mais Marie était quelqu'un de discret. Elle parlait peu d'elle-même et lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était souvent avec un verre de vin à la main. Elle baissait très rarement sa garde et si cela frustrait Harry, cela l'intriguait d'autant plus.

« Arrêtez ça. »

La voix sèche de Marie fit sursauter Harry. Les yeux braqués sur la plaie, elle fronçait les sourcils un peu plus fort que quelques instants auparavant.

« Pardon ? » Dit Harry, incertain.

« Cessez donc de me fixer ! Je ne supporte pas être observée comme ça, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

Le visage du détective privé vira au rouge de gêne.

« Je suis déso... Argh ! » S'écria-t-il alors que Marie appliquait une compresse de désinfectant.

« Ah oui, ça pique ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ? » Ironisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire sournois au coin des lèvres.

Harry grogna en serrant les dents. Cette femme était peut-être une Serdaigle d'origine, il était intimement persuadé que le Choixpeau avait dû hésiter à l'envoyer à Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas retourné contre lui, il appréciait beaucoup cette petite facette de sa personnalité, dans le cas contraire... Il inspirait profondément pour ne pas perdre son calme.

Marie posa un pansement propre, le fixa à l'aide d'un bandage tout autour de l'épaule puis aida Harry à se rasseoir. Elle voulut le suppléer pour enfiler sa chemise, mais il l'arrêta.

« Merci, Marie, mais... Il faut que j'arrive m'habiller par moi-même, vous ne pourrez pas toujours être là pour m'aider.»

Elle acquiesça en souriant, puis se détourna afin de rassembler et ranger le matériel. Naturellement, Harry ne perdit rien du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait à se pencher devant lui. Merlin qu'il faisait chaud d'un coup !

Plutôt petite, Marie était toute en courbes et les assumait. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus chez cette femme, le fait qu'elle s'assume totalement. Combien de femmes, à l'heure actuelle, ne rêvaient pas de devenir ultra fine, ultra mince ? Pas Marie. Elle, elle aimait cuisiner et manger à sa faim. Elle faisait du sport, certes, mais plus par intérêt de se tenir en forme que pour s'affiner. Et cela était tellement agréable de ne pas l'entendre geindre qu'elle ne savait pas quoi mettre quand Harry l'invitait au restaurant à la fin d'une enquête difficile ! Il allait d'ailleurs évoquer ce sujet, lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

« Bien, Monsieur le grand malade, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais m'en aller. » Annonça l'objet de ses pensées.

« Déjà ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Il était tout juste dix-sept heures trente.

« Oui, je euh... Hum. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Alors... Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais partir plus tôt pour me préparer. Je resterai plus tard demain si vous le souhaitez. Nous devrons faire le rapport de cette enquête d'ailleurs. »

Harry était choqué. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Marie bredouiller de gêne. Ensuite parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse sortir avec quelqu'un. A quel moment d'ailleurs ? Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble. Bien sûr, entre deux enquêtes, elle rentrait chez elle, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse avoir une relation pendant ce laps de temps. Elle parlait tellement peu d'elle-même aussi... Cette fille était un mystère pour lui et apprendre qu'elle voyait quelqu'un sans qu'il ne s'en soit jamais douté le frustrait un peu.

« Un rendez-vous ? Depuis quand ? »

Marie croisa les bras et releva le menton.

« Il est fixé depuis une semaine, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai oublié de vous en parler. »

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle sembla s'agacer et ajouta sèchement :

« Si cela vous gêne tant que cela que je parte plus tôt, je peux décaler. »

« Non, cela ne me dérange pas. » Répondit hâtivement Harry. « C'est juste que je ne vous imaginais pas avoir de rendez-vous. »

 _« Pour un Survivant, tu n'as pas l'air de tenir si fort que ça à ta vie ! »_ Lui cria aussitôt sa petite voix intérieure. Et il ne compris le sens de la remarque qu'au moment où son regard croisa celui de Marie. La jeune femme s'était tendue et le fusillait maintenant des yeux.

« Ah bon ? » Dit-elle, sur un ton sec. « Je ne suis pas une fille que l'on invite, c'est ça ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. _Mais enfin, où allait-elle chercher ça ?_

« Pas du tout ! Je n'ai jamais pens... »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle venait de le dépasser rapidement et récupérait sa veste dans l'entrée.

« Inutile de tenter de vous rattraper, j'ai très bien compris. Sachez, pour votre gouverne, que je suis invitée très souvent. » S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'Harry la rejoignait dans le hall. « Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous travaillons ensemble maintenant, et je ne prends même pas en compte l'année au Ministère, et que savez-vous de moi ? Rien ! Alors vos réflexions, vous pouvez vous les garder ! »

« Je ne sais rien, parce que vous ne me dites rien ! » S'offusqua Harry.

« Parce que vous ne demandez pas non plus ! » Cria Marie en tapant du pied, clairement agacée.

Elle attrapa son sac et tournait les talons quand Harry la retient par le poignet.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Cracha la jeune femme en se débattant, mais Harry resserra un peu plus sa prise, malgré la douleur qui irradiait dans son bras.

Il était contrarié, il n'avait pas voulu la vexé, par Merlin ! Il riva donc son regard au sien et parla d'un voix grave.

« Vous froncez les sourcils quand vous êtes concentrée et vous mordez votre lèvre la pincez, entre vos doigts, quand ce sur quoi vous travaillez vous intrigue vraiment. Quand vous êtes énervée, vous attachez vos cheveux. Vous prenez votre thé avec du lait et deux sucres. Tous les jours, vous mettez des talons, sauf le vendredi, parce que vous allez au marché et que les pavés vous tordent les chevilles. Votre couleur préférée est le rouge, mais vous préférez porter du bleu, parce que cela jure moins avec votre peau claire et que cela s'accorde mieux avec vos yeux. Vous êtes né fin avril, mais vous ne fêtez plus votre anniversaire parce que vos parents sont morts ce jour-là. Et je pourrais encore continuer longtemps cette liste de ce que j'ai pu observer, et seulement observer, parce que vous ne parlez jamais de vous ! J'ai tenté, au début, d'en savoir plus à votre sujet, mais vous vous dérobiez à chaque fois, alors je n'ai plus insisté. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, avec le temps, vous viendrez vous confier de vous-même, mais non, rien ! Alors, je sais que je suis maladroit, têtu et que je n'ai vraiment pas un si bon caractère que cela, mais ne me reprochez pas de ne pas bien vous connaître. Parce que vous vous rendez vous-même inaccessible ! » Débita Harry, dont la colère et la frustration croissaient au fur et à mesure de sa tirade.

Merlin, cette femme avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états, se dit-il, essoufflé.

Marie avait cessé de gigoter et le fixait de ses grands yeux gris noyés de larmes. Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler de nouveau et cela le désespéra. Il devait rester concentrer, rester sérieux, mais il perdait tous ses moyens lorsqu'elle le fixait de la sorte. Et, à son plus grand désarroi, il eut beau combattre ce qu'il ressentait, ses mains devinrent moites et sa respiration se fit plus difficile.

Soudain, l'air était devenu lourd et chargé d'une tension difficilement contenue. Pour ne rien arranger, Marie se mit à se mordiller les lèvres, il baissa les yeux vers elles et cela ne l'aida pas. Pas du tout.

« Vous devriez vraiment arrêter de les martyriser comme ça... » Chuchota-t-il en les fixant toujours avant de revenir à ses prunelles grises.

Ils restèrent là, à se noyer dans le regard l'un de l'autre et l'atmosphère s'intensifia encore si cela était possible. La respiration d'Harry se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse et, manifestement, elle affectait également Marie, qui commençait à rougir.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, Harry fit un pas hésitant en avant, mais tout s'écroula alors.

Marie cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et recula en secouant la tête, comme si elle se réveillait.

« Et vous... Vous... Vous devriez sortir plus souvent. Vous parlez de moi, mais il serait temps que vous tourniez la page, Harry. Ginny l'a fait, elle. On se voit demain, bonne soirée. » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque avant de se précipiter au-dehors, laissant un Harry sonné devant la porte.

Il mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. Que venait-il, exactement de se passer au juste ? Avait-il vraiment été à deux doigts de l'embrasser ? Oui, il avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser Marie ! Et ce constat le stupéfia. Des sueurs froides se mirent à couler dans son dos.

Elle était son assistante, par Merlin, il devait se ressaisir ! Que ferait-il si elle décidait finalement de ne pas revenir ? Que ferait-il si elle trouvait la situation trop embarrassante ? Il appréciait énormément travailler avec elle, la perdre serait un sacré coup dur pour lui. Et puis, il l'appréciait véritablement, en tant que femme. Il serait vraiment mal si elle démissionnait. Pourtant, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, parce qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à cacher son trouble. Parce qu'il déraillait complètement.

Dépité, Harry retourna dans le salon où il se servit une double dose de Whisky Pur Feu. Il s'installa ensuite face à la cheminée et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, par Merlin ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi troublé en présence d'une femme. Était-ce, justement, le fait qu'elle soit la seule qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement ? Il est vrai que le fait qu'elle soit si proche, pendant les enquêtes et dans le privé, pouvait donner un premier élément de réponse, mais tout de même. Il avait vécu plusieurs mois sous une tente avec Hermione, il n'avait pas commencé à se dérailler pour autant ! Marie n'était pas Hermione, il le savait, mais bon... Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Et le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans celle de son assistante ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Après avoir ruminer pendant un long moment, il en était venu à la conclusion que Marie avait peut-être raison. Peut-être devrait-il sortir, se changer les idées, rencontrer des gens... Des femmes ?

Son divorce remontait à plusieurs mois déjà, peut-être était-il temps qu'il pense à son avenir amoureux, maintenant que le professionnel était assuré ? Il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans après tout, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui. Certes, Ginny lui avait horriblement manqué au cours des premières semaines, et elle lui manquait encore d'ailleurs, mais son travail l'avait énormément aidé à se changer les idées.

Le fait que son ex-femme quitte le pays avait aidé également.

En effet, quelques semaines après qu'ils aient signé les papiers du divorce, la jeune rousse avait fait ses valises et mis le cap sur la France. Elle s'y était fait engager par une équipe de Quidditch et elle évoluait bien depuis. Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas surprenant qu'on annonce prochainement son transfert du régional au national. Elle commencerait alors à voyager plus souvent. Elle qui aimait tant le confort de sa petite maison, allait devoir enchaîner les nuits à l'hôtel, mais cela ne la gênait pas, parce qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était en tout cas ce que son frère Charlie avait dit à Harry, samedi passé.

Et pour être honnête, le détective était content pour elle, triste lorsqu'il pensait à son mariage gâché, mais véritablement content qu'elle ait su rebondir et qu'elle continue sa route. Après tout, avant toute cette histoire, ils avaient été heureux ensemble, ils avaient vécu des choses difficiles, mais avaient également eu de merveilleux moments. Et il ne pouvait que souhaiter le bonheur à cette femme qui avait partagé une partie de sa vie.

Elle lui manquerait certainement encore pendant un long moment, et il l'aimerait toujours un peu, au fond de lui, mais il était peut-être temps pour lui d'avancer également. Comme le lui avait dit Marie, il était sans doute temps de tourner la page et d'en écrire une autre.

Satisfait de cette introspection intérieure, Harry se rendit à l'étage avec pour objectif de prendre une douche et de sortir, mais le mouvement brusque qu'il fit pour enlever une chemise de son cintre lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Il avait réussi à oublier sa blessure. Il jeta un œil dessus afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas, en plus, défait son pansement mais il n'en était rien. Il en soupira de soulagement. Marie l'aurait tué !

.

Harry suffoquait. Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ avait-il décidé que le premier bar venu ferait l'affaire ? Parce qu'il détestait vraiment celui-ci ! La musique y était médiocre, la salle entière y était emplie d'une épaisse fumée de cigarette et les gens, pour la plupart des vieux ivrognes, y criaient plus qu'ils ne parlaient. Ce n'était certainement pas dans ce genre d'endroit qu'il ferait la rencontre d'une jolie jeune femme. Soupirant, Harry bu une gorgée du verre qu'on venait de poser devant lui avant de le reposer en grimaçant. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Chef ! » Appela-t-il le barman. « Excusez-moi, mais mon verre à un goût de savon. »

L'homme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, haussa un sourcil puis les épaules avant de replonger son nez dans le décolleté d'une serveuse.

« Génial. » Grogna Harry avant de repousser tout à fait son verre.

Bon, il ne pouvait décemment pas rester ici. D'abord parce qu'il souhaitait boire une bonne bière, ensuite parce qu'il était sincèrement décidé à tester son charme parmi les femmes moldues. Il était extrêmement timide et il faudrait sans doute que les demoiselles l'abordent d'elles-mêmes, mais il était décidé : ce soir, il rencontrait quelqu'un et il... relâcherait la pression. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre Marie.

Il glissa donc de son tabouret, sorti de la monnaie de sa poche et s'apprêtait à la déposer sur le comptoir lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit brusquement. Un courant d'air froid entra alors, le faisant frissonner. Machinalement, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée et la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit sous la surprise.

Marie venait d'entrée dans le bar. Vêtue d'une robe noire surmontée d'une veste en jean, perchée sur des hauts talons pour se grandir, elle était superbe.

Un grand gaillard l'accompagnait, une main possessive dans son dos. Les cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière et le regard sombre, il semblait se pavaner. Bien évidemment, cela déplu immédiatement à Harry.

Il décida d'ailleurs de rester. Finalement, ce bar n'était pas si mal.

« Ben voyons... » se moqua la petite voix dans sa tête.

Il remonta rapidement sur son tabouret et tourna le dos à la salle en espérant ne pas être repéré par Marie.

« Viens, je vais te présenter. » Entendit-il.

La seconde suivante, Harry percevait les effluves du parfum de Marie l'entourer. Le couple passait juste derrière lui.

En tournant quelque peu la tête vers la droite, il put les voir se diriger vers le fond de la salle, près de la vieille table de billard. Le groupe d'hommes qui s'y trouvaient, depuis qu'Harry était entré dans le bar, étaient les plus bruyants de tous. Il grimaça. Venir ici pour un rendez-vous, quel manque de goût.

 _« Bien sûr, tu l'aurais amenée dans un restaurant quatre étoiles, toi. »_ Susurra sa petite voix. Et il lui répondit que oui, naturellement ! Non, mais... Avant de réaliser qu'elle se fichait, une fois de plus, de lui. Ces voix intérieures, vraiment plus ce que c'était !

« Hey, Marcus ! » Cria quelqu'un au fond.

« Salut mec ! » Fit un autre homme.

Le dit Marcus, qui n'était autre que le rendez-vous de Marie, offrit une accolade à chacun des types avant de faire un signe à la jeune femme de s'approcher. Aussitôt qu'elle fut à ses côtés, il l'attira à lui pour lui dévorer la bouche d'un baiser.

Les poings d'Harry se fermèrent en même temps qu'une étrange sensation envahissait tout son être.

Les hommes sifflèrent lorsque Marcus relâcha Marie. Focalisant son attention sur la jeune femme, Harry repéra ses mains légèrement tremblantes et ses yeux brillants de fureur. Elle n'appréciait manifestement pas vraiment ce comportement, mais elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas rouspéter alors qu'elle se trouvait au milieu d'hommes alcoolisés.

Une heure passa ainsi, une heure pendant laquelle Harry finit sa bière savonneuse et en recommanda une autre, qui fut bonne celle-ci. Une heure pendant laquelle il ne détacha pratiquement pas son regard du groupe du fond de la salle. Une heure pendant laquelle ses nerfs s'échauffèrent petit à petit. Plus Marcus buvait, plus il se comportait comme un rustre avec Marie. Et celle-ci qui ne disait rien ! Pourquoi ne partait-elle pas ?

Harry ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qui avait bien pu prendre à son assistante de jeter son dévolu sur cet énergumène. Certes, il avait un corps plutôt séduisant, tout en muscles et propre sur lui, mais son visage était clairement antipathique à Harry. Ne parlons même pas de sa façon de s'exprimer, que ce soit le vocabulaire ou le timbre de sa voix, tout était mis en place pour faire saigner les oreilles d'Harry.

Non, il n'exagérait pas. Sa petite voix intérieure ricana. Il l'ignora.

Au bout de cette heure d'espionnage, appelons un chat un chat, Harry éprouva le besoin de vidanger sa vessie. La joie de la bière. Deux verres d'ingurgiter, la sensation d'en avoir six à éliminer !

Repérant la porte des toilettes sur la gauche du bar, Harry se glissa au bas de son siège après avoir vérifié que Marie ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit de ne pas avoir été repéré en traversant une partie de la salle disparut lorsqu'il pénétra dans la partie des lieux réservée aux hommes. De sanitaires, ils n'en avaient que le nom. Personne n'avait dû passer ne serait-ce qu'un coup de torchon sur les sols depuis bien longtemps. N'évoquons même pas l'odeur nauséabonde. Encore moins l'état des urinoirs.

Après s'être assuré d'être bien seul, Harry sortit sa baguette magique et lança plusieurs _Récurvite_ sur l'un d'eux. Il aurait été hors de question qu'il s'en serve sans cela !

« Pas envie d'attraper une saloperie... » Marmonna-t-il dans ses dents.

Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il mobilisa son bras gauche pour se défaire de sa ceinture.

« Fichues armes à feu, fichus dealers ! »

« Eh mec, ça va ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui, qui le fit sursauter.

Il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Marcus. _Super._

« Ouais, ça va. Blessure par balle, je galère un peu, mais l'autre en a pris pour son compte.» Répondit-il sombrement.

Il ne se vantait jamais, ne parlait jamais de cette façon, mais il était agacé et souhaitait se débarrasser de cet homme qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Et puis, il commençait à devenir _véritablement_ urgent qu'il se soulage, par Merlin !

« Ah. »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et ressortit, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry qui parvint, enfin, à se déshabiller.

Son affaire faite, il réussit plus ou moins rapidement à se revêtir, se lava les mains et sortit. Il allait quitter les lieux lorsque des bruits étouffés et des gémissements lui parvinrent du côté des parties réservées aux femmes. Il hésita, mais poursuivit finalement sa route, lorsqu'il entendu des cris plus féminins. Oh. _Ohh._ Rougissant, il s'éloigna rapidement. Décidément, certains étaient d'un mauvais incroyable mauvais goût. Faire ça dans les toilettes, pour quoi pas, si cela est vraiment pressant. _Mais ici, dans ces toilettes répugnantes ?_ Un frisson de dégoût traversa Harry.

De retour au bar, il commanda une autre bière avant de tourner la tête vers le fond de la salle. Quand, au bout de quelques minutes, il ne repéra toujours ni Marie, ni Marcus, il eut comme une étrange impression, un mauvais pressentiment. Alors, suivant son instinct, qui le trahissait rarement, il retourna aux toilettes et, sans la moindre hésitation, il ouvrit la porte réservée aux dames. Le spectacle qui l'attendait le glaça de l'intérieur.

Plaquée contre le mur faisant face aux cabines, Marie avait le visage ravagé de larmes. Marcus, pantalon déboutonné, lui maintenait les poignets d'une main, et la bâillonnait de l'autre. La jeune femme essayait de se débattre alors qu'il embrassait sa poitrine, dévoilée par sa robe déchirée, mais l'homme était beaucoup trop fort pour elle.

Harry mit deux secondes à réaliser ce qu'il voyait. La suivante, il dégainait sa baguette et rugissait.

« Stupéfix ! »

Marcus alla s'écraser contre la porte d'une cabine, qui céda sous le choc. Lorsqu'il repéra qu'il saignait de la tempe, Harry en ressentit une satisfaction sadique. Il s'en détourna bien vite pour se auprès de Marie, qui s'était laissée glisser au sol. La pauvre sursauta violemment lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule.

« C'est moi, Marie, c'est moi. »

Elle leva alors son visage et Harry eut la sensation qu'on lui donnait un coup à l'estomac. Pâle de terreur, le maquillage ayant coulé de ses grands yeux écarquillés de peur, elle était dans un sale état. D'où il se trouvait à présent, Harry pouvait affirmer qu'elle garderait quelques marques pendant quelques jours.

« Harry... » Gémit-elle lorsqu'elle le reconnut enfin.

Sans avertissement, elle se jeta dans ses bras, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et lui arrachant un grognement de douleur à l'épaule.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent assis à même le sol, Marie pleurant dans le cou d'Harry tandis que celui-ci lui chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes en lui caressant les cheveux. S'il n'avait pas pour priorité de prendre soin de la jeune femme, il se serait relevé pour aller refaire le portrait de Marcus. Ce n'était en tout cas vraiment pas l'envie qui le manquait.

.

« Ça va mieux ? » Interrogea Harry lorsque les sanglots de la jeune femme se tarirent, un long moment plus tard.

Comme elle acquiesçait en reniflant, il l'aida à se relever. Avisant sa robe déchirée, il leva sa baguette et elle fut bien vite comme neuve.

« Venez, je vous ramène. » Dit-il d'une voix douce, et elle s'agrippa à son bras, le faisant grogner une fois de plus.

« Pardon. » Chuchota-t-elle en desserrant sa prise.

Ils allaient transplaner quand un gémissement leur parvint. Marcus se réveillait.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Marie lui arrachait sa baguette des mains et murmurait un sortilège, qu'il ne reconnut pas, suivit d'un « Oubliette ». Elle rendit ensuite sa baguette à Harry et lui fit signe qu'elle était prête à partir en se laissant aller contre lui. Il transplana sitôt qu'elle lui eut attrapé le bras de nouveau.

.

« Marie ? Est-ce... Est-ce que tout va bien ?»

Harry se sentait stupide et maladroit, bien sûr que cela n'allait pas, elle venait de subir une agression.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au 12 Square Grimmaurd, près d'une heure auparavant, la jeune femme s'était détachée de lui et avait annoncé son souhait de prendre une douche. Bien sûr, il avait tout de suite acquiescé et l'avait observer prendre la direction des escaliers.

En attendant, il s'était attelé à faire du thé. Cela lui avait pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, son bras gauche lui faisant atrocement souffrir depuis que Marie s'y était accroché, mais il y était parvenu. Il s'était ensuite inquiété de ne pas la voir redescendre. Les yeux rivés sur l'horloge, il lui avait accordé encore dix minutes avant de grimper à l'étage.

Il était donc là, une oreille collée à la porte de la salle de bain, ne sachant quoi faire parce qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse. Il frappa une nouvelle fois.

« Marie ? »

Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint cette fois.

« Merde. » Jura-t-il avant d'entrouvrir la porte. « J'entre, Marie, d'accord ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils lorsque ses lunettes s'embuèrent à cause de la vapeur et de la chaleur environnantes. Il jura ensuite une nouvelle fois quand il parvint à distinguer son assistante. Sous le jet d'une eau bien trop chaude, elle se frottait le corps à s'en faire saigner. Harry se précipita pour lui arracher le gant de toilette des mains, faisant complètement fit du fait qu'elle soit nue.

« Marie ! Marie arrêtez, vous vous faites du mal ! »

Elle résista et cria de panique quand il lui attrapa les poignets pour l'empêcher de se griffer.

« Marie, stop ! » Hurla-t-il et elle s'arrêta net.

« C'est moi, Harry. Ce n'est que moi. » Dit-il plus doucement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ils étaient vides. Les beaux yeux gris et curieux étaient, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, vides d'expressions, voilés. Les entrailles d'Harry se contractèrent sous la violence du choc que cela produisit chez lui. Il se sentait malade de la voir dans cet état, il aurait tellement aimé retourner dans ce bar pour régler son compte à ce déchet d'homme. D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir une serviette à lui et enveloppa le corps tremblant dedans.

Une fois qu'il l'eut séchée, il la guida jusqu'à sa chambre, celle juste en face de la sienne, celle aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Marie aimait véritablement le rouge. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit le temps d'aller chercher un pyjama dans la commode puis revint vers elle.

Toujours comme il le pouvait, à cause de son bras, il l'aida à s'habiller. Il devait constamment attirer son attention, empêcher son esprit de partir trop loin, sous peine de la voir devenir apathique de nouveau. Harry pouvait reconnaître l'état de choc pour en avoir rencontré plus d'un et la rage qu'il éprouvait pour Marcus s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait l'étendue des dégâts psychologiques que Marie avait subis.

Une fois qu'elle fut vêtue, Harry ouvrit le lit et elle se glissa dedans avant de se rouler en boule. Comme elle fermait déjà les paupières, il fit un pas en arrière pour quitter la pièce, aller chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves, mais une main ferme lui attrapa le poignet.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, tout passa par le regard, elle le suppliait de rester, elle ne voulait pas rester seule.

Alors il resta. Il se défit de son pantalon, laissa sa lampe de chevet allumée et se glissa sous la couette de sorte à avoir son épaule gauche du côté du vide. Il se félicita d'ailleurs mentalement de cette précaution lorsque Marie vint se blottir contre lui comme un naufragé le ferait à une bouée.

.

La nuit fut difficile, parsemée de crises de larmes, d'angoisses et de cauchemars, mais matin arriva vite tout de même. Et dès que Marie fut éveillée, Harry lui posa un dilemme : soit elle parlait d'elle-même, soit il prenait rendez-vous chez un professionnel, mais il fallait qu'elle raconte au moins une fois ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était primordial pour sa guérison.

Elle resta longtemps silencieuse, et alors qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'elle demanderait à parler à un inconnu diplômé en robe blanche, elle choisit de lui parler à lui. Il en fut à la fois surpris et heureux, elle lui faisait confiance. Il déchanta cependant bien vite lorsqu'elle commença son récit. Il ne souhaitait pas entendre les détails, malheureusement, il était celui qui avait proposé, il ne pouvait donc qu'écouter en silence tout en serrant les dents.

Elle lui expliqua avoir rencontré cet homme en allant sur le marché la semaine suivante. Il l'avait accosté et son allure de bad boy l'avait séduite, c'est pourquoi elle avait accepté son rendez-vous.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un homme douteux, bien sûr qu'elle aurait préféré quelqu'un de plus galant, mais elle était tellement sous tension après ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harry et elle que peut lui avait importé. Elle était restée parce qu'elle était certaine de pouvoir « relâcher la pression » qui lui étreignait le bas-ventre et lui échauffait les reins. Mais, une fois l'instant de passer à l'action arrivé, elle s'était dégonflée, elle ne voulait pas faire ça dans des toilettes sordides, elle ne voulait plus faire ça tout court, cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Mais Marcus n'avait pas été de son avis de reporter à une autre fois. Si elle ne voulait pas lui donner, il le prendrait.

Marie pleura longtemps lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit. Elle s'énerva de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette avec elle et cria sa fureur contre cet homme qui s'était cru tout permis. Lorsque, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Harry lui demanda ce qu'elle lui avait jeté comme sort, elle leva un regard légèrement pétillant de sadisme vers lui dit :

« S'il a fonctionné, parce que je ne l'avais jamais utilisé avant, ce sort fait rétrécir considérablement la taille du devrait également avoir hérité d'un collier de pustules tout autour. Plus il tentera de les percer ou de les soigner, plus elles se rependront. Ce sort à été inventé expressément pour des hommes comme lui. »

Harry aurait presque eut pitié de Marcus. _Presque_. Un frisson le parcourut en tout cas de part en part et lorsqu'il tendit sa main vers son propre entrejambe, le rire de Marie s'éleva un peu plus fort dans l'air.

.

Parce que les épreuves difficiles rapprochent, la relation entre eux évolua.

À partir de cette soirée horrible, leur relation évolua progressivement. Marie commença à se confier sur sa vie, elle parla de son enfance, de ses parents et Harry l'écoutait religieusement, chérissant la moindre nouvelle information à son sujet. Il l'invita également à sortir sur leur temps libre, ils allèrent au cinéma, au théâtre ou tout simplement marcher le long de la Tamise.

Et c'était bien. Plus que bien même. Harry ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis des mois.

Au fil du temps et des sorties, il réalisa qu'il était tout bonnement tombé amoureux de Marie.

Le cœur qui bat plus vite, la respiration qui se coupe, les bouffées de chaleur, tout ceci n'était que des symptômes. Oh, bien sûr, il avait eu besoin de l'aide d'Hermione pour le comprendre, mais là n'était pas la question. Il aimait Marie et il avait une trouille bleue de le lui avouer. Parce que si elle était beaucoup plus ouverte avec lui, il avait peur de l'effrayer avec ses sentiments et qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

Alors il attendait. Il attendait le bon moment, une ouverture et profitait de chaque instant en sa présence. Il devenait son ami et priait pour être plus un jour.

Quelques semaines après l'agression, c'est, une fois de plus, grâce à l'intervention d'Hermione que leur relation évolua significativement. C'était un samedi matin, Teddy était chez lui pour le week-end et Marie les avait rejoins depuis peu lorsqu'Hermione débarqua telle une tornade par Cheminette.

Tous trois levèrent les yeux, surpris, vers elle, qui restait devant l'âtre, attendant la suite. Et, le visage lumineux et le regard brillant, elle leur annonça, de but en blanc :

« Je suis enceinte ! »

L'information mit une seconde à parvenir au cerveau d'Harry, mais lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à destination, et qu'il l'eut comprise, il sauta sur ses pieds en s'exclamant que c'était merveilleux. Teddy suivit de près en hurlant de bonheur. Marie fut plus discrète, mais non moins émue par la nouvelle.

Après avoir enlacé sa meilleure amie, Harry se tourna vers son assistante et, fou de joie qu'il était, l'embrassa sans réfléchir.

D'abord surprise, la jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais alors qu'Harry se retirait, elle le retint et ce fut, littéralement, magique. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, son parfum si envoûtant ! La tête d'Harry se mit à lui tourner tant les émotions qui le traversaient étaient si fortes. Et lorsqu'il s'écarta pour de bon, à bout de souffle, ce qu'il lut dans le regard de Marie le bouleversa un peu plus.

« Enfin ! » S'écrièrent Hermione et Teddy, les faisant sursauter.

Tout le monde se regarda alors avant d'éclater de rire. De ce jour, Harry s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours comme étant l'un des meilleurs.

À partir de là, leur relation évolua considérablement vite. Harry confia qu'il attendait ce moment depuis une éternité et Marie avoua qu'elle-même était plutôt heureuse qu'ils aient enfin passé le cap.

Au cours des mois qui suivirent, la jeune femme emménagea à temps complet et, hormis le fait qu'ils formaient maintenant un couple, rien ne changea vraiment dans leur quotidien. Ils continuèrent d'enquêter ensemble et en devinrent un peu plus redoutables encore.

Ils s'occupèrent notamment d'une affaire concernant Drago Malefoy. Le choc qui avait peint le visage d'Harry lorsque son ennemi d'enfance était venu frapper à sa porte avait fait rire Marie pendant des jours. Le blond, devenu professeur à Poudlard, était venu quémander son aide au sujet de lettres d'insultes qu'il recevait quotidiennement.

Harry avait d'abord été réticent, il devait l'avouer, mais Hermione, qui était devenue amie avec l'ancien Serpentard, l'avait supplié d'accepter. Et il ne le regrettait pas, parce qu'après avoir fait table rase du passé, Harry avait finalement trouvé un bon camarade en la personne de Drago.

La naissance de Nathanaëlle Weasley marqua un autre tournant dans la relation d'Harry et Marie. Prévenus par patronus alors qu'ils filaient leur suspect numéro un dans une affaire de trafic de baguettes, ils avaient tout lâché et s'étaient précipités à l'hôpital... Où ils furent engloutit par une marée de Weasley. Ginny n'était pas encore arrivée, c'était bien là la seule bonne nouvelle.

Monstrueusement mal à l'aise, il leur avait présenté Marie et il y avait eut un temps de flottement avant que George ne s'exclame qu'ils avaient tous pensé qu'il finirait moine. L'arrivée de Charlie leur annonçant qu'il était papa d'une petite fille magnifique avait finit d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Plus tard, Harry eut une longue discussion avec ses parents de substitution. Et Molly pleura de chaudes larmes, mais pas de peine, au contraire, de bonheur. Elle avait tellement eu peur que son fils adoptif, comme elle se plaisait à le surnommer depuis des années, ne veuillent plus jamais les voir !

« Tu nous as tellement manqués, Harry. Ne disparais plus jamais comme ça. Que ce soit au bras de cette jeune fille ou d'une autre, tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous. Tu feras toujours partie de cette famille. » Lui avait-elle chuchoté à l'oreille en le prenant dans ses bras, et il avait été tellement soulagé qu'il avait lui aussi fondu en larmes.

Il avait également eu une conversation avec Ron, qui s'excusa longuement. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil entre eux, Harry en était bien conscient, mais il apprécia que son ancien meilleur ami assume ses erreurs.

.

Un peu plus de dix-huit mois plus tard, Harry se levait dès que le soleil pointa le bout de son nez.

Il avait promis à Hermione qu'il viendrait tôt afin d'aider aux derniers préparatifs de son mariage.

Il embrassa tendrement le front de Marie, qui devait les rejoindre plus tard dans la matinée, et se prépara pour cette journée qui promettait d'être aussi merveilleuse que longue.

Et Merlin, ce fut l'effervescence ! Harry n'eut pas une seule seconde pour respirer, il dut : superviser les gardes qui empêcheraient les journalistes d'approcher, calmer Molly qui était persuadée de ne pas avoir fait assez de nourriture, jongler entre l'excitation de Charlie et le stress d'Hermione,...

Heureusement que la petite Nathanaëlle était là pour le faire rire, parce qu'il s'en serait arraché les cheveux !

Marie n'apparut que dix minutes avant la cérémonie, essoufflée et les joues rougies.

« Je suis désolée ! J'étais prête, mais comme j'avais un petit creux, je me suis préparé un toast de marmelade... Mais j'en ai renversé sur ma robe... Et je ne me souvenais plus du sort pour... Ce genre de tâche... Et Kreattur qui n'était nulle part ! » Débita-t-elle à toute vitesse en faisant de grands gestes.

Harry éclata de rire avant d'encadrer son visage de ses mains et de l'embrasser tendrement pour la faire taire.

« Tu es là, c'est le principal. » Lui dit-il avant de lui chuchoter qu'elle était absolument magnifique.

« C'est vrai ? J'ai hésité avec la rouge, mais... »

« Marie ! Tu es parfaite. » Lui assura-t-il avant qu'elle ne se remette à parler à toute vitesse.

Et elle l'était réellement, ce fourreau bleu nuit lui épousait sa silhouette à la perfection. Si ce n'était la mariée, qui rayonnait littéralement de bonheur, aucune autre femme ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle. Aux yeux d'Harry en tout cas. Il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait objectif, il est vrai, mais qui s'en souciait ?

La cérémonie fut à la fois belle et émouvante, de ce qu'il en vit. Parce qu'au moment de s'asseoir, alors qu'Hermione venait de rejoindre Charlie devant l'autel, Marie avait glissé sa main sur sa cuisse. Et tout au long de l'échange des vœux, elle n'avait cessé de lui administrer des petites caresses discrètes. Les nerfs d'Harry étaient donc en ébullition, et les œillades suggestives que sa compagne lui lançait ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se concentrer sur le mariage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

La veille, elle lui avait confié que les costumes moldus l'avaient toujours excitée. Il comprenait à présent, à quel point c'était le cas. Excité au maximum, il accueillit la fin de la cérémonie avec soulagement. Merlin bénisse les robes sorcières de cérémonie, personne ne remarqua la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe.

.

Les jeunes mariés et leur fille devaient maintenant s'éclipser pour une série de photos dirigée par Dennis Crivey. Pendant ce temps, les invités pouvaient profiter du buffet d'apéritifs préparés par les mères du couple.

À la première occasion, Harry attrapa la main de Marie et l'entraîna dans la vieille remise d'Arthur Weasley. Courant derrière lui, la jeune femme riait aux éclats. Il lança quelques sorts pour les isoler du reste du monde, puis se tourna vers elle. Les yeux pétillants de malice, elle se mordillait les lèvres avant de passer sa langue dessus.

« Tu n'es qu'une charogne ! » Lui dit-il avant de se jeter sur elle.

D'un geste, il la souleva du sol et la déposa sur un plan de travail avant de se glisser entre ses jambes.

C'était fougueux, précipité, ils n'avaient pas le temps et risquaient de se faire prendre, mais ils exploseraient s'ils ne le faisaient pas.

Il la fit gémir en embrassant son cou, mordant son oreille et elle le fit grogner en tirant sur les boucles sombres de ses cheveux. Glissant une main dans son dos, il fit descendre la fermeture éclair de la robe jusqu'à avoir accès à sa poitrine. Et la respiration de Marie se bloqua lorsque, d'un geste, il libéra un de ses seins avant de le prendre en bouche.

« Harry... » Gémit-elle, en bataillant avec la ceinture de son pantalon.

Le cœur du jeune homme allait exploser, il avait chaud, il avait bon. Il avait tellement envie d'elle, de son corps. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce que faire l'amour à cette femme pouvait lui faire ressentir, il ne s'en était jamais lassé. Chaque jour, il avait soif d'elle, de sa peau, de son odeur. Il n'était jamais véritablement rassasié.

Harry ne réalisa qu'elle était enfin parvenue à attendre son but qu'au moment où sa main fraîche empoigna son membre. Il en ferma les yeux de bonheur. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées, ce qui excita Marie au plus au point. Ces yeux promettaient toujours des merveilles.

L'instant suivant, Harry faisait glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes et elle frémit d'anticipation.

Plus rien ne les séparaient à présent, alors Harry s'insinua en elle et ils en gémirent d'extase.

Ses coups de reins furent lents et doux, mais la passion le submergeant, il ne fut bientôt plus possible à Harry de se contrôler. Les gémissements et les cris qu'elle émettait le rendait fou, il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Il n'en aurait jamais assez.

« Harry... Viens. » Murmura Marie à son oreille, alors qu'il commençait à ne plus en pouvoir, et cela suffit à provoquer son orgasme.

Sa vue se brouilla et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant d'être engloutit dans une vague de plaisir pur fut le cri qu'elle poussa en jouissant à son tour.

.

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à s'en remettre, enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de cet instant intime qui était le leur. Ensuite ils se rhabillèrent, s'aidant mutuellement.

Puis, main dans la main, et un sourire complice au bord des lèvres, ils retournèrent à la fête en gloussant comme des adolescents. Personne ne dit rien, mais certains regards prouvèrent qu'ils avaient été grillés. Cela ne fit que renforcer leur euphorie, il était tellement bon de pouvoir se sentir aussi insouciants !

Plus tard, dans la soirée, bien après le repas, bien après les discours et les premières danses, Harry emmena Marie pour une promenade au clair de lune. Lui qui avait toujours critiqué en silence ces couples trop dégoulinant de romantisme...

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment, enlacés, s'éloignant progressivement dans les collines et profitant de la légère brise de cette nuit d'été. Le ciel étoilé était magnifique. Tout était parfait.

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que leurs propres pas, et qu'il ne distingua plus les lumières du Terrier, Harry la fit s'arrêter.

Il retira sa veste, la posa sur l'herbe fraîche et, d'un coup de baguette, la métamorphosa en une couverture pouvant les accueillir tous les deux. Il l'invita ensuite à s'y allonger et il fit de même.

« Tu es déjà en manque ? » Demanda-t-elle malicieusement avant d'arrêter de rire lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je t'aime.» Dit-il simplement, le regard empli d'un amour brut.

Avec le temps, Harry Potter était devenu de moins en moins maladroit, de moins en moins timide, Marie lui avait apprit à avoir confiance en lui. Mais, malgré tout, il avait toujours du mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, sur ce qu'il ressentait. Aussi, le plus souvent, il préférait agir plutôt que de s'embêter à trouver les bons mots. Ce soir pourtant, il avait ressentit le besoin de le lui dire.

« Montre-le moi. » Chuchota-t-elle avec des larmes plein les yeux.

Et il le fit.

Il lui fit l'amour comme il ne lui avait jamais fait, juste là, au milieu des collines et sous le ciel étoilé. Il prit son temps, il vénéra chaque parcelle de son corps, prit plaisir à la faire frémir et se réjouit de chaque gémissement qu'elle émettait. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais ne la quitta pratiquement pas du regard. Il l'aima avec ses yeux, avec sa bouche, avec ses mains. Il prit son temps, il ne voulait pas se presser.

Lorsque, enfin, il entra en elle, il les fit basculer pour qu'ils se retrouvent assis, elle sur lui, l'entourant de ses jambes. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il la voulait contre lui. Il ne voulait plus faire qu'un avec cette femme qui lui avait redonné le goût en toute chose. Son assistante au travail, sa partenaire dans la vie. Elle était si belle, si intelligente et si douce. Tellement têtue aussi qu'elle pouvait lui tenir tête et le remettre à sa place quand il dépassait les bornes. Elle le connaissait par cœur et anticipait souvent ses besoins, sans pour autant le materner. Il était adulte et elle le traitait comme tel. Elle se fichait bien de sa célébrité, de son nom ou de ses exploits, elle l'aimait juste pour lui. Et il l'aimait tellement pour tout ça !

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le paroxysme de leur plaisir, ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, front contre front.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est le mariage qui te met dans cet état, mais je vais faire en sorte qu'on soit invité plus souvent si c'est le cas. » Plaisanta Marie en reprenant son souffle.

« Ou alors tu pourrais m'épouser et je te ferais l'amour comme ça toutes les nuits. »

La jeune femme sursauta, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba dans celui, sérieux d'Harry.

« Tu accepterais de devenir ma femme ? »

Des larmes de bonheur se mirent à couler sur le visage de Marie alors qu'elle hochait frénétiquement de la tête.

« Oui ! » Cria-t-elle, et son cri résonna dans toute la campagne.

« Vous pourriez faire ça en silence au moins ! » Hurla une voix au loin.

Ils réalisèrent alors que, s'ils s'étaient éloignés du Terrier, ils s'étaient en revanche bien rapproché du village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Le ciel étoilé fut alors témoin de l'un de leur plus mémorable fou-rire.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est ici que s'achève cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Vous allez peut-être trouver ça un peu bête, mais je suis encore plus émue de mettre le point final à cette histoire qu'à ma fic longue. ^^ J'attends donc vos avis avec impatience, mais avec beaucoup d'appréhension également.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour l'OS concernant Drago et Benjamin. J'ai hâte de le commencer, mais je vais tout d'abord m'atteler à un autre projet, donc je ne préfère pas vous donner de date de publication. Je pense que vous aurez compris maintenant que ce sont les personnages qui jouent avec moi, et non l'inverse, du coup impossible de dire combien de temps cela me prendra pour écrire. Il suffit de voir pour celui-ci, à la base je n'avais pas d'idée et puis quand j'ai commencé et bien... Un peu près 22 000 mots quoi. XD

Je vous laisse, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis.

 _ **Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ff :**_ **Laissez-moi une adresse où vous répondre, ou venez en MP, par pitié, c'est tellement frustrant sinon !**

Des bisous !


End file.
